A New Beginning!
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: A multi cross over High school/slice of life Fan Fiction with your favorite Anime,Games and Manga characters. A young man moves to a new city and his life is turned up side down. WARNING STORY CONTAIN'S ABDL CONTENT DIAPERS,LITE YURI AND SEXUAL THEMES.
1. The Change

_"Damn why did this have to happen, I've only been in the city for an hour, and now I'm about to die_?" The boy ask him self as he is lying on the ground facing death, his body is glowing a bright golden color. He lifts up his arm and watches as it slowly disintegrates into burst of pure energy along with the rest of his body. _"Oh well these past eighteen years have been nothing but hell for me anyways, no one in the world would even shed tear for my death, no one would miss me. I guess its better this way."_ The boy said before the rest of his body disintegrates into energy.

"No Shane!" The voice of a woman yells. "Shane Akai please you can't give up, you have to believe that you can live, that you won't fade out of this world, please Shane!" The woman cries.

_"Mrs. Julia why are you crying over someone like me? No one has ever done something like that for me, so why are you?"__  
_  
"Shane I want to save you but you have to want to live, I can't bring someone back into this world that's already dead inside." The woman sniffs as she is watching the energy that use to be Shane's body slowly disappear. "Shane!" Julia yells one last time.

* * *

...One hour ago...

"Attention passengers we will be making our next stop at Animax City, if you are getting off at this stop please gather your belongings but please stay at your seats until the train comes to a complete stop." A voice over the intercom said.

The boy known as Shane scoffed. "Gather my belongings? Too bad all my stuff got burned down along with my apartment." He said. The train finally came to a complete stop; Shane got up from his seat and exited the train. He walked out of the station and took a look around to see the new city he would be living in starting today. A loud grumble escaped his stomach, Shane was hungry, and he had not eaten anything since the day before yesterday thanks to his old apartment burning down. Shane was able to get a little insurance money thanks to the fire, but because where he lived was just a run down one room apartment and wasn't worth much, he only had enough money to stay at the cheapest hotel for about a week or so until he found a job and another place to stay. As Shane was walking out of the station he then noticed two girls walking down the street laughing and giggling with one another.

The first girl was tall with long carrot orange hair and had two snowflake hair pins on the sides of her hair, her body was nice and a curvy and she had a huge chest. The other girl was short with short black hair, she was real petit all the way down not having the features her taller friend has.

"Orihime what are you so happy about?" The smaller smirked.

"Aren't you happy Rukia? Starting next week we'll both be high school students. I'm so excited I can't wait." Orihime flung her arms in the air almost hitting Rukia in the face with her bag.

"I'm glad to see that your excited Orihime, but we're out in public now, so please tone it down a bit." Rukia have off a nervous smile as she looked around and saw crowds of people staring at them.

Orihime clapped her hands together apologizing. "Sorry about that Rukia."

"Excuse me ladies" Shane politely walked up to the two girls.

Rukia took guard and threw her whole arm in front of Orihime. "And just who are you?" Rukia said defensively.

Shane took a few steps back trying not to make himself look threatening to the girls. "I'm sorry for startling you two like that." He gave off a warm smile.

Orihime smiled back but Rukia kept up her defense position. "Who are you and what do you want from us?" Rukia asked watching Shane's every move.

"I'm new here in town and I just wanted to know where there was a place where I could get something to eat." Shane had his hands up where Rukia and Orihime could see them. Shane's stomach let out another loud rumble, louder than the last, the two girls gave off nervous smiles .

"Oh that's what you wanted?" Orihime laughed. "Well if your hungry you can walk all the way down to the end of the corner, you'll reach the shopping district and theirs plenty of food courts for you to eat at." She said cheerfully.

Shane made a slight bow "Thanks for the directions and sorry again for scaring you."

"Please for give my rudeness earlier." Rukia extended out her hand. "There are boys in this city who to harass girls and I mistook you for one of them." Rukia explained.

"No I shouldn't have approached you girls like I did, it was rude of me." Shane shook Rukia's hand.

"Well good luck living in the city; I know you'll just love it here." Orihime said cheerfully.

Afterwards Shane walked away letting the young girls go their own way. He walked all the way to the end of the corner just like Orihime instructed and he found the shopping districts food court. Shane was amazed how many eating places there were in that one little part of the shopping district. Their were burger joints, hot dog places, ramen shops, rice bowl places, pizza parlors, curry shops, and tofu places. On the other side were little shops that sell's sweets like cakes, cookies and ice cream. In the end Shane just decided to go with ramen because it would probably be cheaper, he still needed to find the cheapest hotel until he found himself a job and another apartment.

When Shane entered the ramen shop there were already three people inside eating. The first person was slurping down his meal like crazy; he had blonde hair with blue eyes and what like to be whisker marks on the side of his face. He was wearing an orange jump suit and a black t-shirt. The second person had orange hair, he was scaling while eating. He had on a black T-shirt with black jeans. The third person eating did not look to happy also, he had bluish/blackish hair and wore a blue shirt with white shorts.

"Hey dummy next time I'm picking the eating spot got it?" The black haired boy spoke to the blond haired boy.

"What's your problem Sasuke?" The blond haired shot up still holding his bowl of ramen. "Why do you always have to rag on me every time we go out to eat?" He shouted.

"Well Naruto maybe if you'd picked another place besides this Raman shop to eat Sasuke wouldn't have anything to complain about." The orange haired boy spoke.

"Not you to Ichigo." Naruto sunk his head in defeat. "Come on you two, you can't tell me you hate ramen, it's like the best food in the world."

"You really are stupid!" Sasuke replied. "I never said I hated the stuff, I'm just sick and tired of eating it every time we go out!"

"You two really have on taste in good food." Naruto gulped down the rest of his ramen and slammed his bowl down on the counter. "Old man I'll have another bowl please." Naruto yelled

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, what will you have?" Shane was greeted by the shop owner.

"I'll take a pork ramen please." Shane replied.

"Coming right up." The shop keeper said.

After waiting five minuet's Shane's bowl was sat down in front in front for him. He was drooling when the smell entered his nose. Shane grabbed a pair of chop sticks and began scarfing down his food and was done in a matter of minuets.

Shane soon then left the shopping district after he was done with his meal and continued with his search for a hotel he could stay at while he looked for a job. Shane still foreign to the large city was completely lost after leaving the shopping district. He thought about asking for direction's from somebody else, male this time, he did not want to make the mistake of walking up another girl and get mistaken for a dangerous person again.

Shane roamed the street some more trying to find his bearings; he then a saw a large man, the man had dark skin and a scar over his right eye and an eye patch covering his left eye. The most noticeable thing about the man was his spiky hair that had bell hanging from each spike. On the man's shoulder was a little girl with pink hair, she had a huge grin on her face.

Shane approached the man. "Umm! Excuse me but can you please tell me where I could find some hotels where I could stay at?" Shane asked nervously.

The man turned his head and looked down at Shane. "You say something shrimp?" The man spoke.

"Hey Kenny I think shrimpy said that he wants to fight you." The small girl spoke.

"Wah!" Shane was taken back by what the girl said.

An evil smile formed across the man's face. "Well why didn't you say so?" The man shouted. "To think a shrimp like you has the balls to challenge the great Kenpachi Zaraki!" Out of no where Kempachi took out two kendo sticks and threw one to Shane.

"Hey wait a second theirs some misunderstanding, I don't want to fight I just want directions." Shane backed away fearing for his life.

"Lets go, you get one free shot then the gloves come off kid" Kenpachi leaving himself wide open for a strike.

"Listen I said I don't want to fight!" Shane yelled but Kenpachi was not listening. "Fine I'll get you to listen the hard way." Shane said. He thrust the Kendo stick ford jabbing Kenpachi in the gut. To Shane it felt like he jabbed a brick wall as Kenpachi looked totally unfazed by Shane's attempt on taking him down. Shane backed away in fear. "Holy crap, what the hell is this guy made of?" He asked.

"Is that all you got kid, now it's my turn." Kenpachi swung his kendo stick with force so great it cold be heard tearing through the wind from miles away, Shane was able to block the swing but the force of the blow threw Shane back sending him flying down the street. "Didn't even put up a fight, how pathetic." Kimpachi scoffed putting his kendo stick away and walked off.

After lying in the middle of the street's for a little while, Shane got up still stunned a little trying to process in his mind what just happened to him, Shane slowly gets up holding his bruised ribs in pain and slowly limps off further into the city. "What the hell wrong with this city, am I even going to make it here?" He asked him self. After walking a few more blocks Shane was about to call it quits and head back to the train station if he still knew where it was, he looked around and was completely lost. He planted his face in the palm of his hand. "Great how can anything thing get worse." He asked him self when someone slammed into him.

It was a woman she has light brown hair tied in a bun and had sliver eyes She had scratches all over her body. The woman looked at Shane in horror. "Please get away from here; I don't want you getting involved!" She said weakly.

"What do you mean you don't want me getting involved? And are you ok, you look beat up." Shane asked.

"Run!" The woman was too weak to hold herself up and collapsed on the ground."

"Hey are you ok? Answer me." Shane shook the woman but got no response.

"You'd best do as she says and scurry along little rat, before you get hurt." A man with white skin and long black hair said. He had on a badge shirt with a purple rope tied around his waist and gray pants.

"Orochimaru did you find the girl yet?" Another person spoke. He had glowing yellowing eyes and a huge grin across his face; he was really fat wore a black top hat on his head and had on a badge and purple trench coat on.

Orochimaru licked his lips. "Yes Millenium Earl I found the baby bunny, but it look's like she too puffed to put up a fight."

"Hey you two are the one who did that to this woman? What the hell is your problem beating up a defenseless girl, and for what purpose?" Shane yelled in anger.

"Please you have to run, you have nothing to do this, their dangerous and they'll kill you!" The woman said while still on the ground.

"I'm not about to sit here and let a woman get killed." Shane stairs two men down he's seen them before. "Wait now I know you two, you guys escaped from the maxim security prison three days ago, but there were three of you, where's the third person who escaped with you two?" Shane demanded

"Hey look out!" The woman yelled

Before Shane could even respond to the woman's warning he was stabbed through the shoulder by a Katana with a green hilt. The man holding the sword had his hair slicked back with one bang in front of his fore head. "You really should not leave your self wide open, you could easily lose you life that way boy." The man pulled his sword out from Shane's shoulder.

Shane's let out a painful yell and fell to the ground clutching his shoulder.

"Took you long enough to get here Aizen." The Millieum Earl spoke.

"I was watching to see if this boy was a threat, but I guessed wrong." Aizen smirked.

"Don't move!" The woman was on her knees holding up a gun." She walked towards Shane who was still on the ground. "Back away all three of you, this gun will break down every cell and molecule in the human body until your nothing but dust!" The woman taunted waving the gun around. She moves over to Shane is, he was still holding his shoulder trying to stop him self from bleeding to death. "Get up where going to run!" Like it was a soccer ball the woman kicked a parked car and sent it flying towards the three men.

"What the hell!" Shane's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Let's go!" The woman grabbed Shane by the hand and took off down the street. Shane and the woman had done a very good job on gaining distance from the three men chasing them; they were hiding out in an alley. "Are you ok?" The woman asked worried about the stab wound on Shane's shoulder.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, what about you." Shane grunted holding his shoulder.

The women placed her palm on Shane's shoulder and her hand began to glow a light green color. Instantly the wound began to close up and the pain was gone.

"How did you do that?" Shane jerked away in surprise.

"It's my power, as you can see I'm not human."

"Yeah figured that out when you kicked that parked car, but what are you and how in the hell did you do that?" Shane asked.

"Like I said that was my power. I'm not from this world, my name is Julia, and in my world kicking cars over with the little amount of force I just used is considered child's play." Julia said proudly.

"Then if you're so strong and have all of this power then why did you let those guys back their beat you up like they did?"

"I made the mistake of jumping from my world to this one with out using a ship to travel in; it put a lot of strain on my body and took every thing I had so I wouldn't die, so when I finally got back to this world I was severely weakened."

"Got back? You mean to tell me you live here?"

"Yes in my world my people can choose what world they wish to live in once they obtain a license to travel across worlds."

"What's your world like?" Shane asked amazed.

"You can think of my world as a mixture of what you humans call a futuristic world with advanced technology and alien world technology."

"That's incredible, but why did you choose to live on the planet of all places."

"Because I like the fact that this world in simple and I can live in luxury because of that. In my world having a house the size on mine is just like every other house, nothing amazing, but here people think I'm rich or something."

"Why are those people chasing after you, what do they want?" Shane asked changing the subject.

"Those men saw me enter this world through a portal, at first they acted like they wanted to help but soon I found myself being held down by those beast and they started trying to rip off my clothes." Julia was shaking with fear she grabbed her shoulders with both of her arms.

Shane placed his hand on Julia's shoulder. "Well don't worry Mrs. Julia, my name is Shane Akai and I won't let those creeps hurt you, but I think we should go to the police and tell them what going on." Shane offered.

"Your right…." Julia started. "Shane watch out, behind you!" She yelled.

Suddenly a ten foot snake wrapped it self around Shane's neck choking him to death. Shane began choking and gagging his face was turning blue. "Well it looks like we found out where the rats were hiding." Orochimaru stepped out into plain sight; the snake that was strangling Shane to death was wrapped around Orochimaru's arm

"Now girl, I will only ask you once, give us all of your world's technology and give your self over to us and we'll let the boy go." Aizen threatened.

"Speak for you self Aizen, he may be a little old but this one's a little cute, I think I going to have a little fun with him myself." Orochimaru licked his lips again.

"Hell no, I don't swing that way!" Shane yelled still choking. Shane reached in his back pocket and pulled out a hunter's knife. Shane cut the snake in half near where it was wrapped around Orochimaru's arm. Once the snake loosened its hold on Shane and he was able to move correctly, Shane turned around and slid the knife across Orochimaru's neck.

Orochimaru grabbed his neck trying to keep the blood from spewing out, but it was rushing out like a busted pipe. Shane looked to his left and saw Aizen running at him with the Katana again, Shane threw the hunter's knife At Aizen, Aizen blocked the knife but took his eyes off of Shane. Shane came from behind Aizen judo chopped his arm making him drop his sword, Shane kicked Aizen to the ground and ran for his sword, but before Shane could get to it he was shot in the back six times with huge looking spikes. Shane looked over and saw the Millieum Earl holding a brown umbrella with an orange pumpkin on the top. Shane fought through the pain and picked up Aizen's sword, the Millieum Earl shot a few more spikes at Shane but blocked them with the sword. Shane took aim and threw the sword, the sword went strait through the Millieum Earl's neck pinning him to the wall behind him.

"I see you have some skill's boy, you aren't a stranger when it comes to fighting and killing." Aizen taunted.

Shane let out a huge gasp when he saw Aizen pointing the gun at Julia's head. "Let her go now!" Shane demanded coldly, his voice was filled his killing intent. "I said let her go now!" Shane ran at Aizen taking out a smaller blade.

"You're a fool!" Aizen shot Shane with the gun.

Shane was stopped in his tracks when he felt weird, his body began to glow it felt like his whole body was splitting apart. "No Shane!" Julia cried. She grabbed Aizen by his arm and snapped the bone in two with ease. Aizen let out an ear shattering painful scream and dropped the gun. Julia picked up at gun and pointed the barrel at Aizen's head. "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Julia fired the gun at Aizen's head; his body burst into white lights of pure energy and disappeared into the sky. Julia looked over and saw Shane lying on the ground, his body was glowing bright and he began to disintegrate also.

* * *

...Current...

_"Damn why did this have to happen, I've only been in the city for an hour and now I'm about to die?" _Shane ask him self as he is lying on the ground facing death, his body was now glowing a bright golden color. He lifts up his arm and watches as it slowly disintegrates into burst of pure energy along with the rest of his body. _"Oh well these past eighteen years have been nothing but hell for me anyways, no one in the world would even shed tear for my death, no one would miss me. I guess its better this way."_ The Shane says before the rest of his body disintegrates into energy.

"No Shane!" Julia yells. "Shane Akai please you can't give up, you have to believe that you can live, that you won't fade out of this world, please Shane!" The woman cries.

_"Mrs. Julia why are you crying over someone like me? No one had ever done something like that for me, so why are you?..."__  
_  
"Shane I want to save you but you have to want to live, I can't bring someone back into this world that's already dead inside." The Julia sniffs as she is watching the energy that use to be Shane's body slowly disappear. "Shane!" Julia yells one last time. Suddenly the lights of energy began glowing brighter, lighting up the whole alley like a Christmas tree. "Shane hold on I won't let you die." Julia takes out a small bottle filled with a red liquid, she pours the liquid on the light and it begins to reform into the shape of a human.

Shane opens his eyes and sees Julia standing over him. "_What the- I'm still alive?" Shane_ asked him self. He lifts up his arm in the air like he was trying to grab something. "_Was my hand always this small? My hair I think I lying on it, but was it always this long?"_

"Shane listen to me." Julia said quietly. She was still crying but she was smiling. "I was able to stop you from disappearing from this world, but…" Julia trailed off before Shane blacked out.

* * *

**OC: Shane, Julia**

**Bleach: Ichigo, Kempachi, Aizen, Rukia, Orihime**

**Naruto: Naruto, Sasuke, Orochimaru**

**D-Gray Man: Millieum Earl**


	2. A new life

Shane woke up in a state of confusion, he was wondering what happened to him, he thought that he was dead. Shane blinked a few times to clear his vision, when he was finally able to see clearly he found himself looking up at a plain white ceiling. _"What... happened to me… I-I thought I was dead." _Shane asked himself. He looked around and noticed that he was in an empty room with no windows, a room that he had never seen before, he was lying in a bed wearing nothing but a robe. Shane looked over to the side of the bed and saw Julia peacefully sleeping in a chair next to the bed he was lying in. "Mrs. Ju-lia….." Shane's voice was horsed.

Julia awakened to the soft sounding voice calling out to her. "Shane….. Oh thank goodness you awoke!" Julia hugged him tightly.

"What- happened?" Shane forced his words out before realizing something was not right. "Why dose my voice sound like this, it all high pitched?" Shane spoke clearly this time.

Julia broke the hug and backed away giving Shane some space. "Shane please listen to me ok." Julia asked nervously. "This maybe a little hard for you, but I need you to remain calm, if you don't you could fall back into another three day coma."

"I've been asleep for three days?" Shane sat up and he noticed some hair fall down on his shoulders. Shane grasped the hair pulling it, he soon found out that the hair was his and began to panic. "What the…." Shane examined his thin arms and small hands, he wiggled each finger just to make sure that they were his. Shane was now in a full panic and began feeling all over his body to make sure he was in his right state of mind, he planted a hand on his chest and felt two small soft lumps, Shane then threw back the covers that was over his body then lifted up the robe he was wearing over his body. "OH MY GOD, WHERE'S MY-" Shane lost all energy and fell back on the fluffy pillow that supported his head.

"Shane we….. need to talk…..No I need to talk to you about your current condition, but like I said earlier please remain calm." Shane grabbed himself between the legs and kept feeling around hoping something would be their. "Shane stop don't do that!" Julia grabbed Shane by both of his arms holding them in place. "You really shouldn't touch yourself right their."

"What the hell happened to me?" Shane shouted trying to break away from Julia's grip but was loosing the battle thanks to his lack of energy and thin arms.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Julia asked calming, she let go of Shane's arms letting them drop by his side.

Shane closed his eyes trying to think back on the events that occurred before waking up in the state he was in. "I fought off the guys that was trying to hurt you, one of them shot me with that gun of yours that breaks down every cell and molecule in the body….. That's right I died and my body was turned into some weird white light."

"Well at least your mind and memories are still intact and you still remember that you use to be a boy." Julia gave off a reassuring sigh. "You can think of that white light your body-less soul, a soul with out a form. In order to stop you from totally disappearing completely I used my DNA on your body-less soul and it created you a new body, but sense I'm a woman and your soul had no form, my DNA created for you a female body."

Shane's eyes was looked like they were about to pop out of his head, he was too stunned to speak at the moment. He looked over at Julia. "So I'm a girl now?" Shane asked, his voice was cracking, he looked like he could burst into tears at any moment but kept his composure. "Well at least I'm alive; right Mrs. Julia?" Shane gave her a forced smile, but soon found warm tears streaming down his face like a river."

"I'm so sorry Shane!" Julia hugged the former boy now girl. "I got you involved in my problems and now look at you; I've just destroyed your life, theirs not enough apologies in the world that can express how sorry I am Shane."

"No you can't blame your self Mrs. Julia!" Shane shot up looking Julia in the eye. "I'm the one who chose to stay and help you, you did not ask for my help but I gave it to you anyways, it's my own fault. If I could restart everything over again I'd do the same thing a thousand times over again, and plus its thanks to you that I'm still alive." Shane smiled

Julia covered my mouth with her hand and began giggling to her self. "Oh my you are just so sweet!" Julia squealed hugging the small girl in front of her.

"I'm glad I didn't really die but to come back as a girl of all things, how will I cope with that?" Shane looked down at his new body. "Every just feel's so different now."

"It will take a while for you to get use to this, but don't worry I will be with you every step of the way and show you the joy's of being a girl." Julia hugged Shane tighter patting the back of his/her head.

"Joy's of being a girl?" Shane asked nervously. "Why do I feel so small?"

"I only used a little bit of my DNA to create your new body and because of that your three years younger and two feet shorter."

"Wait a minuet I'm only fifteen years old and four feet tall?" Shane shouted.

"Did I say you're really cute?"

"That's not the problem, how will I explain this to the people I know, how will I make a living in this city looking like a high school student?"

"About that Shane." Julia sounded serious. "First theirs no way I can let you be on your own in the state you in so for now you'll be living with me , its the least I can do, and second Shane Akai doesn't exist any more."

Shane gasped. "What do you mean I don't exist anymore, how can you just come out and say something that?" Shane asked getting angry pushing himself/herself away from Julia.

"The gun you were shot with that day not only erases a persons body but also erases a persons whole existence, so now its like you where never born." Shane's mouth was handing wide open he/she really could not speak at the moment. "I'm sorry but as of now the Shane Akai who saved me never existed now, neither your parents nor anyone else who knew you now have any memories of you. If you ever did something good or bad to a person and they remember it, their memories will be rewritten as someone else did it to them."

"What ever, it's not like anyone ever gave a damn about me anyway." Shane said silently looking down at his/her feet. "Its better this way if know one ever remembers me….." Another tear fell from Shane's eye.

"I know all about it, I know that you come from a family of assassin's that explains how you were able to fight those guys that day." Shane had a horrified look on his/her face. "All your life you were forced to kill for your family's name, the worse thing that you ever had to do was kill a little boy because he saw your face during a mission. When you turned fifteen you were forced to kill your best friend Minato Arisato who was from a rival assassination family, shortly after the girl you loved, his twin sister Minako Arisato wanted revenge for her brother and tried to kill you, when she failed to do so she honored the assassin's code and took her own life. It was after that you wanted out of the assassination business but your parents would not approve of that choice and gave you a choice, leave the family or continue on with the family business, in the end you ended up leaving because your family rejected you."

"How do you know all of this?" Shane asked almost yelling.

"I know everything about you Shane." Julia stated. " When I recreated your body I kind'a accidentally accessed your memory bank and saw every single moment of every single second of your life, sorry about that." She rubbed the back of her head smiling.

Shane really got nervous now. "You know every thing about me?" He/She asked.

Julia had a cat like grin on her face. "Yep I know everything about you, even those little fetishes you developed over the past three years." She smirked.

"I have no Idea what you talking about." Shane looked away.

"You don't have to hide it, I think it's cute. Julia teased. "Any ways Shane it's not all bad, you can start over now, you can just toss away your old life as eighteen year Shane Akai and start a new life known as fifteen year old Shana Akai now."

" Wha… S-Shana?"

"I think it's a cute name, you're a girl now so you can't walk around having people calling you Shane now can you."

"I guess not but this is just all too sudden, I can't deal with this right now." (now) Shana said lying back down, her head was beginning to spin from all the info she had taking in. "It's find just call me Shana then." She said in a not caring way.

Julia just smiled down at the once boy now girl. "Get some rest then we'll talk more in the morning." Julia pulled the cover's back over Shana's body, she was already fast asleep again in a matter of seconds.

* * *

The next day Shana was woken up by the bright sunlight that shined threw the window and down on her face, she looked up staring at the ceiling again but it was pink this time. Shana noticed that she was in a different room from where she had fallen asleep last time; the walls in the room were painted pink with girly themed posters taped to them and had retro heart designs painted on them. The bed she was lying in was huge compared to how small she was now, at lease queen sized with pink bedding. Shana sat up and found she was not wearing just a robe this time; she had on a frilly purple night gown with flowery designs printed on the front and a large bow tied on the collar. "Where the hell am I now?" Shana asked herself. "Mrs. julia!" She called out, Shana a waited few seconds for a response but got no response. Shana flexed her fingers again making sure again they were hers. "I was hoping I'd wake up from all this and that this is all just some horrible dream, but guess I'm not dreaming." Shana put her hand over her face. "This is all real, I really am a girl now." She said sulking.

Shana rolled over placing her feet on the cold hard wood floor while still sitting on the bed; next to the bed she found a white pair of cat shaped slippers. Shana slipped her feet into the slippers making them a perfect fit. Shana stood up from the bed and took a step ford and ended up falling flat on her face. Shana slowly picked her self up and stayed in the crawling position; she crawled over to the wall next to her bed and used it as support to get to the door. After a few more failed attempts and falling on her face Shana was able to reach the door. She reached for the door knob but felt something, she felt the presents of someone on the other side of the door. Before Shana was able to move back the door flew open knocking Shana to the floor and Julia steeped in.

"Oh my Shane…err….Shana I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Julia ran to the girl.

"Yeah I'm fine." Shana said rubbing her nose.

"Well aren't you full of surprises, you've been stuck in a bed for four days so I didn't expect you to be able to get out of bed on your own let alone walk from the bed to the door." Julia smirked.

"I didn't walk I had to crawl over to the door, I was about to open it when I felt that you was behind the door and I couldn't back away in time."

"You say you felt that I was behind the door?" Shana shook her head to answer's Julia's question. "I see then it happening fast then I thought." Julia pondered to her self.

"What's happening to me? Is their something wrong with me?" Shana asked while still on the floor was tugging at Julia's nightwear.

"No don't worry it's nothing bad." Julia reassured. "I didn't want to tell you this last night because it looked like your head would explode."

"Then what's wrong with me?"

Julia took a long deep breath readying herself to break the news to Shana. "Ok what I want to tell you is that your not human anymore, your whole body was destroyed when you were shot leaving you as nothing but a ball of light. The body your in right now was created from my DNA, and sense I'm not human neither are you anymore."

"So I really am a completely different person now?" Shana asked.

"Well yes and no." Julia bent over and picked up Shana off the floor cradling the girl in her arms. "You still will maintain your personality as a boy, but don't be surprised of you fine you self liking girly things like you new room, how do you like it?"

Shana scanned every single inch of the room she was but thought nothing of it. "It's just a plain old girls room nothing else." Shana responded.

Julia giggled to her self. "But a boy would have a different reaction if he woke up in a girls room, and plus you seem to have no complaints about the night gown I dressed you in last night either."

"No way am I going to turn completely into a girl, personality and all?" Shana was shaken by the realization that she woke up in a girl's room and the fact was wearing girl's pajamas did not faze her one bit.

"No it's like I said before you will still maintain your personality as a boy, so if you ever see a cockroach you won't be scared of it like most girls are, but because your in a girls body now the girl part of you will over power the boy part of you making it feel natural for you to do girls stuff."

"Ok I think I get it, the part of me that likes boys things won't disappear it will just be suppressed right?" Shana looked up and saw Julia nod. "Ok about me not being human, is this body like some human skin I'm wearing and I have some kind'a grotesque form under here?"

"Well you certainly have a wild imagination but the people of my world look the same as the people of this world, the only difference is we have super human abilities that's it."

"You mean when you kicked the parked car like a soccer ball?"

"That was nothing, if I hadn't been so weak that day I could have sent an eight wheeler truck flying at those creeps."

"Wait dose that mean I have powers like that too?"

"Yes you do, but their still being developed right not so you can't use them at your fullest at the moment, the most things you can call not normal about your self now would be your heighten senses. Think about when a person goes blind, that persons hearing get better or their sense of taste is more extravagant. So now think about all of your senses being at their max."

"So that's how I know you were behind the door." Shana amazed. "Is their anything else like can I shoot beam from I eyes and hands."

"You- watch – way – too- much T-V" Julia scolded. "Besides you having heightened senses you should also have extraordinary speed, strength, agility, and stamina. But until you're able your walk properly you won't be trying those out anytime soon."

Suddenly a loud roar escaped Shana stomach. She blushed. "I guess I'm a little hungry now." She said with steam coming from her face.

Julia turned around and walked towards the door. "Well that sounds about right, you haven't eaten anything in over four days so of course your hungry, I just hope I made enough." She said leaving the room with Shana still in her arms.

* * *

Once Shana and Julia and made it down to the kitchen Shana's eyes nearly popped out of her head, the table had mountains of food sitting on it. Eggs, bacon, toast, grits, French toast, waffles, triple chocolate chip pancakes and servile containers fill with different juices. "You hope you made enough? I can't eat all this!" Shana stared wide eyed at the food.

"Sorry I was so happy that you woke up last night I got a little excited and cooked all this food." Julia sat Shana down and stuffed a towel down her shirt creating a bib. She then took a plate and put one of every food in the plate, using a fork and knife she cut up some of the pancake and held it up to Shana's mouth. "Say ahhh!"

Shana turned her head. "Sorry I don't have much of a sweet tooth-" Before she could finish her sentence Julia stuffed the fork in her mouth. Shana chewed the food in her mouth, her face lit up like a Christmas tree, the pancake's were the best pancakes she had ever tasted in her life, the breaded part mixed the chocolate was the right amount, not too sweet and not too plain. "I thought I hated sweet things?" She asked before receiving another mouth full of food.

"The boy part of you does but the girl part of you must have a really strong sweet tooth they way your eating these pancakes." Julia responded. "At this stage Shana you don't know yourself as good as you think you do now, so you'll have to try new things out to see if you like them or not." Shana let out a sulking moan and continued on with being fed.

Afterwards Shana was shocked to how much food she had actually eaten, nearly all the food Julia had cooked that morning was gone. "Where did put all that? How could so much food fit in this little body?"

"Well that little body of yours hasn't had any nourishment from the time it was created until now, so its perfectly natural for you to have eaten as much as a family of five could eat." She snickered.

"Was that supposed to be funny because I'm not laughing, I really appreciate everything your doing for me Mrs. Julia but don't get the wrong idea. I'm not blaming any of this on you but, haven't accepted any of this yet, when I think about spending the rest of my life in a girl's body it makes me want to-" Shana was silenced what when she was hugged from behind.

"I know it's hard for you to accept all of this right now, it will take some time for you to sort out all of your feelings on how you wish to deal with this, but for the mean time I will do every thing in my power to make you happy, I will give you the life back that was taken away from you by your family, I'm here for you Shana and you need to know that I wont abandon you like your old family did."

Shana closed her eyes and smiled. "I really don't have a choice in the matter, so I'll work with you for now."

"That a girl" Julia said patting Shana's head.

* * *

Later Shana found her self in the bathroom, she was incredibly nervous her face was so flushed she was starting to get dizzy. "You know it's your body, you have to look at it one of these days." Julia said running a soapy towel across Shana's back.

"I know but this all just too sudden, I've never seen a girls naked body before!" Shana had her eyes clamped down tight not opening them for anything.

"You sure innocent you know that?" Julia laughed.

"It's not funny!" Shana yelled. "What's going to happen when I have to use the bathroom or when I…. you know every month?"

"Well you don't have to worry about monthly cycles, When creating your body I did not include reproduction organs, so you can't have periods or kids, I can't have you reproducing offspring of my people no can I?"

"Oh thank god!" Shana slouched back against the wall she was leaning on." At least that's one thing off of my to worry list." She said.

After Julia was finished washing Shana's body and hair she lifted her up and placed her inside the sallow end of the pool size bathtub. "Ok you soak here in the water a little longer while I go get you something to wear ." Julia instructed.

Shana's heart nearly stopped when she heard that, she knew Julia would bring back some girls clothes for her to wear. Shana knew she would have to wear girls clothes eventually but had not yet prepped herself for it yet.

Julia Shortly returned with servile articles of clothes a long with an oversized fluffy drying towel. Without thinking and to her surprise Shana stood out of the water up and walked over to Julia. "Wow I'm all better now?" Shana asked in surprise.

"Your body was just weak from hunger and the water you were sitting in has healing properties in it so it rapidly sped up your bodies healing process." Julia took the towel and dried off Shana's body. She ten reached over and grabbed some cotton material and stretched them out then held them down. "Ok step in to these."

Shana looked down at the material and then looked back up at Julia. "Are those what I think thay are?" Shana asked smiling nervously.

"Well you can't go walking around without these on, it's unfitting for a lady." Julia responded. Shana gulped and stepped into the pair a white cotton panties and Julia slid them up her legs and around her waist. The next torture device Shana was forced to try on was a bra, Julia had Shana lift up her arms while she clipped the bra around her chest. Last were the clothes Julia had bought, in the end Shana was wearing a white button up blouse and a short red pleaded skirt along with some red and white shoes. "Well don't you look cute!" Julia said with sparkling eyes admiring the way Shana looked.

"Can I die now?" Shana cried comically.

"Well now lets go." Julia pulled Shana by the hand leading her out of the bathroom.

"Wait go where?" Shana asked in fear as she was drug to the front door.

Julia turned around and smiled."Shopping of course, we need to get you some clothes to wear, you can't wear expect that everyday." Julia said pointing at the clothes Shana was wearing.

Whaaaa!" Shana wined.

* * *

Across town in the shopping district Shana found her self in a huge department store. "Ok Shana what would you like to do first, shop for clothes or shop for your underwear first?"

Shana blushed and looked down at her feet. "Underwear." She said meekly.

While walking to the underwear and bra section of the store Julia slapped Shana's hands away because she was tugging at the bottom of her skirt. "Don't do that, your going to attract unwanted attention to yourself!" Julia whispered.

"This skirt is too short, I feel like I'm being exposed right now, I can't help it!" Shana fussed back blushing.

It did not take long to shop for bra and panties, Shana just went along with where ever Julia thought looked cute on her, in the end the basket was filled with three weeks worth of Bra and panties along with different colored pairs of socks.

The next couple of hours were spent trying on different outfits for different occasions like for street clothes, parties, and other dressy type gatherings. Julia ended up buying Shana over thirty different shirts, fifteen pairs of pants, ten pairs of shorts, and over twenty skirts and dresses along with ten pairs of shoes. After taking the all the clothes the check out line and spending money that could be used for a down payment on a car Shana and Julia left the shopping district in Julia's car and headed back home so Shana could rest.

* * *

Once back at the house Shana immediately kicked off her shoes when entering the front door and plopped strait on the couch ready to call it a day. "Now I know the meaning shop til you drop." Shana mumbled with her face in the couches cushions.

"Well no one said it was easy being a girl Shana, I'm afraid you'll just have to learn that the hard way." Julia said patting the back of Shana's head to comfort the tried girl.

"I think I'll die before that happens if I got to do stuff like this everyday." Shana complained.

"Don't worry you'll survive, once the development for you abilities kick's in-"Shana heard a large thumping noise and felt the vibration of something heavy being sat down on the floor next to her."You'll be unstoppable." Julia said.

Shana turned her head and saw a giant tote bag sitting on the floor next to her. Suddenly she was flipped on her back by Julia and a hand placed on her stomach. Julia began moving her fingers back and forth; Shana reacted to this sensation and started squirming and giggling. "What are you doing all of the sudden, stop it that tickles!" Shana yells kicking her legs and feet in the air shocked to what she just hollered out.

"Well we're done with everything that needed to be done and now you have the whole evening to yourself." Julia responded. "When I peeked into your memory bank I saw that in your free time you liked to explore one of your fetishes by watching girls being tickled, now I'm just testing to see how you like it now that you're the one being tickled!" Julia smirked mischievously.

"Stop it I-I can't breathe!" Shana pleaded as she was turning red in the face, Julia finally stopped letting Shana to catch her breath.

"My your quite ticklish aren't you?" Julia smiled.

"I-I never was before." She said still out of breath.

"Well I did say that you don't know yourself as good as you think you know, now then shall we move on to your next fetish?"

"What do you mean my next fetish; I have know idea what you're talking about." Shana looked away.

"It's like I said before, you don't have to hide it from me Shana, you are who you are and I will accept and support what ever you like as long as it is not destructive towards you and those around you understand?" Julia said caringly but firmly.

"Bu-" Shana was cut off.

"I know as much as if you had not developed these fetishes of yours you might have ended up like those creeps that attacked me the other day so I am really grateful that you have them, and I would like to help you explore them. You're going to be living with me for now on and I want you to be comfortable around me, I want you to feel that you can trust me with the things of your life that you don't want other people knowing."

"You'll really accept me, you won't think I'm weird for liking this stuff?" Shana look Julia dead in the eyes to see if she was lying.

"I'll show you sweetie." Using gentle force Julia Pushed Shana back lying her on the couch, She reached under Shana's skirt and pulled at her panties making her jump with each motion. Once Shana's panties were completely off her body Julia reached for the tote bag and took out servile items one being something white and puffy. Julia reached for Shana's skirt and lifted it up exposing the bear privates. Julia reached for the puffy item a diaper and slowly unfolded it, each crinkling sound that diaper made while Julia was unfolding it make Shana excited while at the same making her nervous. Once the diaper was fully unfolded Julia ordered Shana to lift her bottom up so the diaper could go under.

Shana saw Julia reaching for a container that read 'Baby Powder'. "Wait Mrs. Julia I don't really like these kinds of scents." Shana murmured.

"Well I'm no expert in changing diapers let alone putting a diaper on someone but I heard it's really bad to wear one of these without the use of baby powder." Julia responded with out looking up. She unscrewed the cap and sprinkled a vast amount on Shana's front and back side.

Once the scent entered her nose Shana was expecting to gag because she use to hate that scent of all things, but now thing's were different the scent was really pleasant and relaxed her. "_No way, is it because I'm in a girls body that I like the smell of baby powder now?"_ She asked her self.

Julia finished the job by pulling the diaper over Shana's front and pulling the clear tabs to tape the diaper up tightly. "You liked to watch girls in diapers but you never had the nerve try them on yourself, so how dose it feel to finally be able to wear a diaper again after so many years?" Julia asked but Shana was left speechless, She opened her mouth to speak but no word came out. "Looks like someone could use a nap if you're so tired that you cannot speak at the moment."

Julia was right, Shana was both tired physically from being dragged around all day shopping and emotionally from being embarrassed being forced to do so many things she would not normally do. Julia took a sheet and threw it over Shana's body then placed the palm of her hand over Shana's face and she was out like a light seconds later. "Sweet dreams Shana." Julia said before leaving the room.

* * *

**OC: Shane/ Shana, Julia**

**Persona P3: Minato Arisato, Minako Arisato**


	3. Adapting

Shana woke up in the late afternoon feeling refreshed and more energized then ever; she looked around and noticed that she was back in her room again and not on the living room on the couch where she had fallen asleep earlier.

She looked around and saw that some things had been added to her room while she was off in dream land. Shana noticed a nightstand by her bed and computer desk sitting by her window with a pink laptop computer sitting on top of it. She looked over to her right and saw an entertainment system with a flat screen TV set sitting on top of it and a DVD player sitting on the one of the shelves. On the other shelves were all the latest game systems including portable ones but in girly colors. In the room also was a dresser for her under clothes, a regular sized closet for her outing clothes, and last, Shana noticed some furniture in her room, being a small sofa that could seat three people and a small chair that was against the corner.

Shana looked totally amazed on how much expensive stuff was just in her room alone. "_Wow is Mrs. Julia rich or something, how can she afford all this stuff when she isn't even a resident of this world?"_ She asked herself.

Shana got up from her bed and stepped onto the floor and nearly fell over because her legs did not come down strait, she forgot she had on a diaper in between her legs and that the diaper had a lot of padding that forced her legs completely apart. Shana could not tell right away after just waking up, but now that she was on her feet she felt something warm and squishy in the back her diaper, her eyes shot open with horror. "_No way, I didn't?"_ Shana lifted up her diaper to see that it was discolored in the front, she then waddled over to a mirror in a panic and looked at her diaper from the back and saw a huge brown stain on her back side also. "_What the…no! How could I….."_ Shana was in another full blown panic, she breathed in taking a lot of air in her chest ready to scream her head off when someone grabbed her from behind and clapped their hand over her mouth.

"Please keep calm sweetie don't scream ok!" The voice did not belong to Julia but it was really sweet sounding. Shana began to struggle trying to fight off the person who had a hold of her but the person was too strong. Shana lifted up her foot and kicked backwards; she lost her balance and fell forward on her face. Shana quickly turned around and saw that no one was their.

"Where did she-"

"My, Julia did tell me that you a little feisty but I just couldn't believe that a little cutie like you would be until I saw if it for myself." The woman was now standing on the side of Shana.

Shana quickly turned around facing the woman. "Who are you; and what were you trying to do to me?" Shana demanded.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a friend of Julia's." The woman smiled. Shana kept up her guard. "I was just trying to keep you from screaming and give you an explanation on why your diaper is in the state it's in; sorry I did not mean to startle you."

"You know Mrs. Julia?" Shana asked in a non-convinced way, still guarded.

"Yes Shana, my name is Megumi and I'm old friends with Julia and she's told me everything about you."

"Ev-rey-thing?" Shana asked slowly.

"Well the important stuff like you use to be a boy but now you're a girl because you were trying to save her." Megumi smiled.

Shana looked down. "Why did I….. In my diaper….." Shana blushed drifting off.

"First let me say that theirs nothing wrong with you or your bladder or bowel movements. Julia just put you in a deep sleep to relax your body and that caused all the muscles in your body to relax also, so in your sleep you made that little mess." Megumi pointed at Shana's diaper.

"I remember blacking out after she put her hands over my eyes but why did she do that?"

"Julia was worried that she over did it by dragging you around all afternoon and that your body might suffer from it later. She diapered you knowing that you would have an accident and put you to sleep so your body would not suffer from fatigue later on."

"So I won't EVER wet or mess myself again?" Shana asked.

"Well only if you purposely do it." Megumi teased.

Shana blushed and remained silent and gave off a sigh of relief.

Megumi stepped closer. "Well now how about we get you out of that stinky diaper before you get a nasty rash." Megumi extended her hand helping Shana up to her feet.

"Thank you." Shana said lowly.

"No problem sweetie, but I'm pretty sure you don't want your new room to stink so why don't I change you somewhere else."

After taking Shana by the hand Megumi snapped her fingers. Shana blinked for a second and found herself in the bathroom lying on a floor. "What in the… Wasn't I just in-?" Shana stumbled with her words.

"You'll soon find out that this house is not your average looking house; it's made completely from the technology in our world, so instant transportation like I just did from your room to the bathroom is nothing."

"Wow, knowing Mrs. Julia never ceases to amaze me!" Shana said sarcastically.

Megumi sat the tote bag on the floor next to Shana and took out another diaper, some wipes, lotion and powder. " I hope you don't mind wearing one of the diapers that I made, they have childish design's on them but their really cute and I'd bet they would look great on you?" Megumi said un-tapping Shana's diaper peeling it off her skin.

"_I wasn't expecting to wear another diaper." _Shana said to her self then turned her attention to what Megumi just said_._ "Did you say that _y_ou make diapers?"

Megumi took a couple of baby wipes and began wiping Shana's front and back until she was clean on both sides. "Not only make them but I get girls like you to model in them, you see I have a little studio where other girls like you like to wear diapers, we do all sorts of activities to get them to feel safe and be comfortable around others who like wearing diapers also, it's really fun."

"What kinds of activities?" Shana questioned.

"Some teen baby things like feeding, bottles, and pacifiers. And we do adult things also, but that's for the mature group of course." Megumi said sounding excited.

"What kind of adult things!" Shana questioned with much curiosity.

Megumi saw in interest in Shana's eyes and took the bottle that read baby lotion and squirted a hand full of lotion in her hand. "I can just show you a little sample if you want." Megumi smirked; she rubbed her hands together and then rubbed the lotion into Shana's skin making her jump from the wetness of the cold lotion. Shana bit her lip trying not to moan out loud as the lotion was being rubbed into her sensitive area. "Dose it feel good." Megumi asked slowly working her fingers into Shana's privates like she were giving a massage.

"Mmmm!" Shana moaned slightly, answering Megumi's question. "_No way this feels so wrong, but why it feel's so good?"_

"I guess you do like it after all." Megumi smiled. Megumi then next took the diaper and slowly unfolded it watching Shana's every reaction every time she heard the crinkling sound the diaper made. She grabbed Shana by her legs and lifted them in the air so the diaper could go under her bottom. "Looks like you're already excited with out me having to do anything." She teased.

Megumi rubbed Shana's thighs motioning her to bring her legs back down; she then picked up another bottle and unscrewed the cap. "Ok I'm using the baby powder next." Megumi sung as she watched Shana jump to her words. Shana's whole body was shaking with anticipation as Megumi sprinkled the baby powder onto the girls front and back, she slowly rubbed it in a circular motion also making Shana moan slightly again. "So how does it feel?"

"O-okay I guess!" Shana grunted clenching her tiny fist pounding the floor beneath her.

"Good girl." Megumi brought the diaper up to Shana's waist and used one hand to hold the diaper in place while she used her other hand to rub the front of the diaper making sure that it was nice and tight around Shana slim waist. Megumi stopped and watched for a second as Shana kept moaning each time she moved her hand back and forth on the diapers smooth plastic.

"Oh no, _now_ _she's rubbing the diaper against my… I-I can feel it coming, am I really about to-….."_ Shana asked mentally.

Megumi started again working on the tapes to the diaper ripping each one and sticking them to the diaper, once the diaper was secure around Shana's waist Megumi gave the diaper a few more rubs to let Shana soak in the pleasure then ended it with a soft pat. "There we go we're all finished now." Megumi helped Shana back to her feet, she was still shaking. "So was that enjoyable?"

Shana nodded she was once again left speechless as she stared down at the floor blushing.

"Wow you two seem to be having fun!" Julia was standing in the door way giving off a forced angry smile making both Shana and Megumi flinch, Julia stormed into the bathroom. "I don't believe you Megumi, I send you to go check up on Shana and here I find you doing indecent things with her!" Julia sneered. She grabbed Shana by the wrist and pulled her out of the bathroom. "Shana while I did say I would support the things you liked, I also said that I would stop if it was destructive toward you!" Julia said sternly. "Stuff like that is something a lady should not be doing or enjoying, understand?"

Shana gulped. "Yes Mrs. Julia I understand, I won't ever do it again!" Shana's heart was thumping a mile a minuet.

"Good." Julia said to Shana, she then turned around and walked back over to Megumi. "If I ever catch you touching her like that again so help me Ill-" Julia leaned over and whispered something into Megumi's ears making her fall to her knees trembling. Julia then walked past Shana again giving her diapered bottom a firm smack making her yelp in pain.

"Shana here's life lesson for you own good, if you're going to be living with Julia, NEVER piss her off you might not live long enough to know why." Megumi said leaning against the wall still recovering from the threat Julia gave her.

Shana gulped again. "Yeah I think I know why, Mrs. Julia's is scary when she is mad."

"Bet you that was better then watching from a computer screen wasn't it?" Megumi teased. "It's too bad we couldn't go all the way I think you would have enjoyed it". Megumi walked over to Shana and lifted up her skirt and poked at her diaper. "These really do look cute on you, when ever you want to be diapered you'll be wearing one of these complementary of your truly!" She cheered.

* * *

Later that night Shana and Julia were seated at the dinner table eating chicken and shrimp pasta. "Shana you're holding your fork the wrong way." Julia stated, she reached over and positioned the fork in Shana's hand the correct way. Shana continued eating her meal stuffing mouthfuls of pasta in her mouth and swallowing with out much chewing. "Try eating little slower, your foods not going anywhere." Julia snickered, she noticed some sauce on the side of her mouth and reached over with a napkin in her hand and wiped her mouth off with it.

"But it's so good Mrs. Julia, your cooking is amazing."

"Well I'm glad you find my cooking to your liking but if you're this much of a messy eater then I think I might consider you wearing a bib while you're at the dinner table." She joked.

Shana sat down her fork. "Mrs. Julia now that I'm a girl does that mean I will expected to be proper lady now and learn things like flower arrangements, tea ceremony's, playing the piano or any other musical instruments, or learning ballet."

Julia sat down her fork and cleared her throat and looked at Shana. "While learning good table manners is good for any lady I will not force you to do any of those things unless you really want to try them out for yourself. You're already going to have a hard time adapting to being a high school aged girl so I don't want to add anything else to your stress level, its not healthy. "

"You told me earlier today that I'm not human anymore, are their any special rules I have to go by now?" Shana asked another question.

"The only things I will ask you not to do are not to tell other people about your knowledge of another world besides this one, the face that you use to be a boy, and if possible try not to show off your heighten senses to much in front of others."

"Well the first two goes without saying, know one would ever believe me in the first place if I told them I was turned into a girl by a person from another world, and plus I don't want people thinking I'm some kind'a freak by doing un-humanly things so you won't have to worry about that also."

"Good girl, I see you like to think a head thinking about every consequence your actions show, that's a good quality."

"Are their any rules I should know about sense I'm going to be living with you for now on?" Shana said letting out a yawn.

"Nothing I can think of at the moment, I'm pretty much new to this whole parenting thing, but I'll come up with some rules as time goes by." Julia noticed Shana yawn again. "You look tried, why don't you go back to you room and go to bed for the night, you've had a long day."

"Yeah I think I will." Shana got up from the table and walked towards the stair way. "G'night Mrs. Julia."

"I'll be up stairs in a minuet to help get you tucked you in for the night okay."

"Okay." Shana responded.

Shana walked up the stairs and down the hall until she reached her room. She turned the light and walked strait over closet; she noticed the clothes she had bought this afternoon were already hanging in her closet. She took off the clothes she was wearing and hung them up leaving her only in a diaper. Shana walked over to her dresser and took out the night gown she had worn earlier that day and slipped it over her head. Shana finally walked over to her bed and threw the covers over her body.

Julia quietly walked in a minuet later carrying a bag in her hand. "Is my little teen baby ready for bed?" She asked.

Shana sat up on her bed and nodded. "Yes I am." Shana said giving off another yawn. "What in the bag, is their something in there for me?" Shana asked.

Julia walked closer to the bed with an egger look on her face, she sat down next to Shana and pulled the girls head down towards her lap and ran her finger through her hair. "Okay now were about to do something a little awkward but I don't want you to get nervous sweetie, I just want you to relax." Julia instructed. When it looked like Shana was comfortable Julia reached in the bag and pulled out a stuffed animal. "I heard some girls your age likes to have stuffed animals in their rooms do I though you might like one sitting in your room also."

As much as Shana hated herself for it, the girl side of her couldn't resist the cuteness of the stuffed animal and grabbed it from Julia's hands and hugged it against her chest. "It's really cute Mrs. Julia." Shana responded lovingly.

"That's good I was thinking that it would be a little too childish even for you, but sense you do enjoying doing babyish things in the first place I figured you wouldn't it mind too much." Julia then reached into the bag again and pulled out something else, it was an over sized baby bottle with pink rubber nipple on the top. Shana was about to protest but Julia spoke. "A nice warm bottle to help baby sleep through the night."

Julia brought the bottle up to Shana's lips but she wouldn't latch onto it with her mouth right away. Shana blushed and was hesitant at first, but after a few pokes to her ribs and letting out a soft ticklish squeal the bottle was inserted into her mouth and she began drinking the warm sweet liquid inside the bottle.

While still running her fingers through Shana's hair, Julia began humming a soft tone and tapped her leg up and down rocking up and down Shana to comfort her even more. Ten minuets later Shana had finished the bottle, Julia raised Shana up and began patting her back, Shana let out a few burps and ended it with a large one along with a little drool. "Well excuse the little piggy!" Julia said in a babyish tone.

Shana blushed hard as Julia used her sleeve to wipe off the girls mouth.

Shana let out another yawn and Julia laid her back down on the pillow and placed the covers over her body. Shana was fast asleep a second later, Julia took one more thing out of the bag, it was pink and rubbery and had a ring in the front, it was a large pacifier. Julia placed the pacifier in Shana's mouth and gave Shana a peck on the cheek. "Good night sweetie and sweet dreams Shana".

Julia left Shana's room and met Megumi in the hallway. "That was sweet, but I didn't think she'd go along with the bottle." She said.

"So you were ease dropping? That was supposed to be a special moment!" Julia fussed.

"You mean a special mother daughter moment right?" Megumi said back.

"No she's not my-" Julia started but was cut off by Megumi.

"Don't say she's not your daughter, because I can think of two reason's why she is. First you practically gave birth to her by brining her back into this world after her body was destroyed and second you used your own-"

"Stop It!" Julia yelled. "Please just don't say anymore." She had tears falling down her face.

"Julia I know it's hard but you need to tell her, she can't live on in that body without knowing the truth."

"I know, I had planed on telling her, but it's too soon I don't think she could take any more surprises."

"Despite how you treat her, Shana is a strong girl I'm pretty sure she can take it, and plus she had the right to know. I don't think YOU can take anymore of her calling you Mrs. Julia while she's in that body." Megumi said then walked off leaving Julia just standing in the hall way.

* * *

Shana woke up fairly early the next morning, the kitty shaped digital clock sitting on her nightstand read 7:00 am. Shana sat up and yawned stretching her limbs and the pacifier fell from her mouth. Shana picked up the pacifier wondering why she had it in her mouth then remembered Julia had placed it in her mouth before she fell asleep.

Shana threw back her sheets and flung her legs over getting out of bed. Remembering what happened that last she woke up, Shana lifted up her night gown to check her diaper, to her relieve it was still dry but might not be that was for long sense she had to use the bathroom. "Should I ?" Shana asked herself. " I mean this is a diapers soul purpose and I don't want to waist it." Shana looked down at her diaper, she closed her eyes and tried to relax her bladder but nothing came out, after a few more tries and pushes she gave up. "Wow who ever know wetting a diaper would be so hard?" She said.

Shana was ready to leave her room and head to the bathroom when two hands reached out and tickled her ribs making Shana give off a loud girly squeal. She looked up and saw Megumi was the one assaulting her. Shana tried with all her might to fight Megumi off but she was laughing too hard to gather any strength to pry Megumi's hands away. "Good morning my little cutie!" Megumi sung. "Did you sleep ok wearing the diaper?"

"Stop it ….please." Shana kept laughing; she was loosing her breath fast and was turning red like a tomato. Because of all the tickling Shana was finally able to release her bladder fully wetting her diaper until it was sagging. Once Megumi stopped Shana fell to her knees and was out of breath. "W-what did you do that for?" Shana asked after catching her breath.

"I saw that you were trying to wet your diaper so I'd thought I'd give you a hand or two." Megumi wiggled her finger back and forth like she were about unleash another tickling assault. Megumi bent down checked Shana's diaper and saw it was heavily soaked. "Wow you must have really have had to go your diaper is soaked to the bone." Megumi examined, she placed her hand on the front and began rubbing. "Yep this diaper was on the verge of leaking I think I better make these a little thicker, what do you think?" She directed her question towards Shana. Shana was sitting on her knees looking like the life was being drained out of her, face was flushed and she was slightly moaning again, Megumi had not noticed that she was rubbing the diaper's wet padding against her area making her act that way and quickly stopped before Julia saw. "I see some ones enjoying their new body."

"No it's not like that!" Shana shot up blushing. "I… You…" She was fumbling with her words. " Why do you always sneak up behind me like that? I thought I had heighten senses where I would be able to tell if someone were behind me or not?"

"I guess you can say I'm pretty good at hiding my presents, so nine times of you ten you won't see me coming at you from behind."

"I'm asking why you always do that!" Shana growled.

In a blink of an eye Megumi appeared from behind and groped Shana wrapping her arms around the small girl. "Because your reactions are just too cute I can't resist." Megumi squeezed Shana tighter.

Once again after hearing a snapping sound Shana found herself lying on the bathroom floor again and Megumi was already working on taking off Shana's diaper. "Now then lets get you changed and-" Megumi was cut off.

"Wait hold on a second!" Shana protested. "I don't want to wear another diaper." Shana protested kicking and swinging her arms and legs back and forth.

"Don't worry I was going to help you give you a bath, then we can let you decide weather you wanted to wear another diaper or normal panties this time." Megumi smiled.

"Oh…. Sorry about that…" Shana smiled blushing.

* * *

After a quick bath Shana was back in her room rummaging through her closet picking out some clothes to wear for the day, in the end she chose some light green cargo shorts with floral pattern stitched into them and a plain light pink shirt.

Once Shana had made it to the kitchen she found Julia reading a news paper sipping a cup of coffee. "Good morning Mrs. Julia." Shana happily greeted.

"Good morning to you too Shana, did you sleep well?" Julia asked.

"Yeah I did, it was all thanks to last night."

Julia giggled at Shana's expression. "Its no problem sweetie, when ever you feel the need that you want to be cuddled just ask and Megumi or myself will be happy to comfort you."

"Thank you….." Shana blushed again. "Oh yeah Mrs. Julia what am I going to be doing with myself now, I can't just sit around this house all day just doing nothing, will I be expected to get a job?"

"Their no one in this city who will legally hire a girl who looks like she still in middle school even though your fifteen years old." Julia joked. "But as for what you will be doing from day to day, you will attend school Monday through Thursday and Rokojo Privet high school."

Shana's face nearly dropped. "What? You mean I have to go through high school, AGAIN?"

"Don't worry about it; it's only four day a week and you only take three classes a day. You'll still be taking high school courses but at a collage level so once you graduate you'll already have your BA."

Shana groaned "No way I thought I was done with school and now I'm being dragged back, no fair." She pouted.

Julia reached out and grabbed Shana by the arm and pulled her toward her lap. "I thought I told you that being in your new body means that you can start over and live a semi normal life, you may have hated high school in the past but this time around I know you'll have fun so do it for me please." Julia begged.

"OK but only because their would be nothing else for me to do anyways." Shana pouted again."

"That's good to hear Shana thank you." Julia squealed as she hugged Shana from behind.

Shana sighed to herself and thought. _"Is it me or am I becoming more child like?_ Shana asked herself._ "I guess the girl side of me likes all of the attention I'm getting._" While still sitting Julia's shana took a minuet to think about her new life and what was to come of it.

End OF Chapter


	4. School days Part 1

Julia was up early that morning in the kitchen, she wanted to see Shana off and make sure she had everything she needed for her first day at a new school. Thinking about everything that happened through the last couple of days Julia was beginning to have second thoughts about sending Shana to school so soon after only being in a girl's body for only two days. She was afraid that Shana would not be able to adapt to school life as a girl or face the challenges of being hit on by other boys. Even though Shana was small, in the eyes of boys she was really cute with her new girlish traits such as clear silky smooth skin, soft long black hair that went halfway down her back, brown eyes that will put anyone in a trance when looking into them, and a angelic smile that anyone would die for just to see.

Julia had first considered home schooling Shana but then she realized that would kill the purpose of helping Shana adapt to her new life as a girl. She knew that Shana needed to be around other people so she can be more comfortable with herself and not feel the need to isolate herself from others because of her current predicament.

After enjoying a nice cup of tea and relaxing herself Julia looked in the refrigerator and took out some food and prepared it to be cooked. She walked over to the cabinet and took out a big frying pan and tossed the raw food into the pan and watched as the food sizzled in its own juices, then took it out the moment it was ready.

"I see your playing the role of a mother well." Megumi said standing in front of the door way.

"I see you slept here again last night?" Julia responded not looking away from what she was doing.

"I'm just as worried as you are." Megumi said back. "Are you sure it's safe to send Shana to school so soon, the way she is now…."

"I know the risk trust me I do, but I already destroyed her life once and keeping her secluded in this house won't help Shana one bit. She'll have to get used to being a girl sooner or later."

"Yeah but that's easier said than done, don't forget that she has been a boy for the past eighteen years up until now. I mean she can't even look at herself naked when taking a bath so what makes you think she can handle a high school that will have boys in it. I highly doubt she has truly accepted any of this this yet so I think you may be rushing her."

"Maybe so but Shana is strong willed so I'm sure she'll be fine, but please keep an eye on her today just in case ok."

"You don't have to ask you know I will. Anybody who tries to harm that girl will have to answer to me!" Megumi clenched her fist.

"I mean keep Shana in line, she's starting to awaken to her power and if she is threatened she could unintentionally kill someone. I'm not too worried about her defending herself."

"All the more reason why I think sending her to school is a bad idea." Megumi walked out of the room.

* * *

Shana woke up early that morning thanks to the meowing sounds coming from her kitty shaped alarm clock that was on the nightstand beside her bed. She threw the warm soft covers off her body and reached over to turn off the annoying sound that sounded like a cat being tortured; glancing over at the clock it only read 6:00 am. A shiver went down Shana body as the coldness from the room hit her.

She tried lying back down and going back to sleep when suddenly the clock let out a loud cat hissing sound scaring Shana out of her bed, she hit the floor making a loud thump. "It's time to go to school today Shana so please get up so you can eat your breakfast." The cat clock sung.

"What in the-... I guess I can't expect a normal wake-up in this house now can I?" Shana asked flatly. The clock kept reciting the same phrase over and over again until she walked over and hit the dismiss button.

Stretching out her arms and legs Shana made her bed and walked out of her room and headed straight for the bathroom. She went over to the shower and turned the water on until it was the perfect temperature. She slipped the night gown over her head and off her body leaving her in just her panties, her heart starting beating real fast when she looked in the mirror and saw her bare chest, two small soft lumps. She then reached down and grabbed the sides of the cotton soft panties she was wearing and proceeded to slowly pull them down her smooth bare thighs. "_Come on Shane no err... Shana, this is your body so you should not be embarrass about looking at it, no washing it. You need to clean your body and in order to do so you must gather the nerve to open your eyes!"_ Once Shana fully had her panties off and saw her private area she fell over in a nose bleed. "_Great, I can kill a person without blinking but I can't even look at my own body, I'm so freaken' hopeless!"_ Shana cried.

After finally being able to step into the shower Shana took a wash cloth and lathered it with fruity smelling body wash and ran the towel across her body making sure to wash every inch of her body then rinsed off the soap under the shower head. Finally Shana took some sweet smelling shampoo and proceeded to wash her hair with it. Because of her now long hair was Shana found it really difficult to not get soap in her eyes, after figuring she did enough scrubbing for one day Shana placed her head under the shower head with her eyes closed to rinse of the suds out of her hair.

Shana stepped out of the shower and took a large drying towel and proceeded to dry off her body, she then wrapped the towel around her body and exited the bathroom and was met by Julia.

"My, my I see we're getting use to our new body now aren't we? I was just getting ready to come in there and help give you a bath." The older woman smiled.

"Ummm...Well I have to get use to this sooner or later so..." Shana blushed.

Julia wrapped her arm around Shana's neck. "Don't worry sweetie you did good, now come on and let's get you dressed in your new school uniform so you'll have time to sit down and enjoy your breakfast instead of scarfing it down, and I have a suggestion maybe you should take your baths or showers before you go to bed at night that way you could sleep an extra thirty minutes in the mornings?"

"Is that just a suggestion or is that a rule?" Shana asked. "I mean you are supposed to be the mother in this relationship and without you setting some kind of rules I can just run free."

"When looking through your memories I must have overlooked your smart mouth Shana." Julia snickered. "Fine on school nights and nights before you have to wake up early the next morning you will take a bath or shower before going to bed, and I expect you to be in bed no later than 10:30 pm. You're a growing girl and all growing girls need at least eight hours of sleep."

Shana turned her noes in the air. "Yes ma'am." She responded in a cheeky manner.

"Oh-my, you're starting to act more and more like a girl faster than I thought, it's cute." Julia laughed.

"Well I can't help it, lately I find myself making girly gestures and liking childish things like that stuffed animal you gave me the other night or being treated like a child like when you make me sit on your lap sometimes."

"Well first of all you seem to you enjoy sitting on my lap whenever you do, so saying I make you maybe be a bit of an exaggeration. Second I know when you were a kid you had no time to act like a child, you were forced to grow up and learn to be a killer, that's probably why you developed these fetishes of yours because you were force to grow too fast. Being turned into a girl has now brought out those childlike qualities you suppressed for so long, so whenever you're around a person whom you feel comfortable around like Megumi or myself or a friend you really trust your childish side will come out."

"Yet another thing to worry about!" Shana said entering her room.

For the next minuet or so Julia watched as Shana struggled to get her bra on right, as bad as she wanted to help the girl Julia knew that Shana needed to learn how to dress herself on her own without the help or anybody. After a few more failed attempts Shana was finally able to hook her bra on the back, she then sliped on a pair a pink panties on up her legs and around her waist last she put on a spaghetti stringed undershirt.

"Very good." Julia clapped. "I'm so proud that you were able to put on your bra without my help!"

Shana rolled her eye to Julia's comments then walked over to her closet and took out her new high school uniform. The uniform itself consisted of four pieces a dark blue blazer with green Rokojo Academy crest stitched into it, a woman's dress shirt along with a red bow, and a short gray pleated skirt that went above the knees.

"Awww! You look so adorable in your new school uniform!" Julia squealed. "Now only if we do something about you tugging on the back of your skirt, you could really sell it.

"This skirt is really short and breezy, I feel like I'm being exposed!" Shana blushed. "And why do I have to wear a skirt anyways, can't I just wear boy's slacks and be done with it?"

"Sorry young lady but Rokojo has a strict dress code policy, boys wear slacks and girls wear skirts no exceptions, even tomboys such as you must go by these rules!"

"Well excuse me for being a tomboy after being a boy my entire life from up to a few days ago!"

Julia sighed. "I guess i have no choice." She walked over to Shana's dresser and pulled out some short-shorts pants. "Until you learn to sit like a proper lady with your legs crossed and not open you'll just have to wear these and plus you should feel more comfortable wearing skirts for now on."

"Yeah I totally do now!" Shana happily slipped on the shorts and spun around letting her skirt fly up.

"And you'll need this too." Julia walked over and buckled something around Shana's waist. It was a pink pouch with the face of a kitty on the front. Shana opened it up and took out the items that were inside. First was a wallet Shana opened it up and found some cash inside along with a few cards inside also. "The first two cards are your identification card and you school ID. Those two cards prove that one you're a citizen of Animax City and two that you go to school." Shana than examined the third card. "That is your bank card, I will supply you with an allowance every week so you don't have to worry about money and you can spend it as you please." Shana then looked at the last card. "That last card is your express pass with that you can catch any bus or train in the city."

"Wow thanks Mrs. Julia, this really does feel like back in high school when I had to get money from my parents." Shana then picked up something that looked like a cell phone.

"I know now-a-days you kids like to talk on those touch screen phones so I did that same for you. With this phone you can get an instant map of the whole city just in case you ever get lost and the phone will display your location and the location of every bus and train station and much more, but you'll have to mess with it a little more to find out."

"Cool!" Shana responded furiously tapping away on the phone.

"And last but not least!" Julia shouted trying to get Shana's attention away from her new phone. "A set of house keys to get into the house if I am not here when you get home from school."

"Wow this is all great! Thanks Mrs. Julia." Shana placed everything back into her pouch and headed down stairs for breakfast and quickly inhaled it even after Julia told her not to. After breakfast Shana was ready to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to school? You still don't know your way around the city yet."

"Don't worry that's why I have the GPS on my cellphone. It says that the fastest way for me to get to school will be to walk to the train station and take the red line station all the way down to a the blue line station then I can walk the rest of the way to school."

"You've only had that thing for ten minutes and you've already figured out how to do that much with it? Julia sighed. "Well ok I'll let you walk to school on your own but only if you're sure, just please be careful honey and try not to be late. The new school term started Monday and today is Thursday so you will be entering as a transfer student." Julia handed Shana a backpack with the Rokojo crest in the side of it.

"Thanks for worrying but just to let you know I'm still not use to being depended on someone yet, so I still have to work on that if this whole me living with you thing is going to work out, I guess I'm off now." Shana waved.

Julia sighed and waved Shana off.

* * *

Walking a couple of blocks Shana finally made it to the train station. Looking over her shoulder and making sure that no one was standing behind her Shana opened her pouch and took out her wallet and swiped her pass through the scanner, the gates in front of her opened up granting her access to the platform where she would get onto the train. After waiting another five minutes the train reached the station and she stepped into it. The train was mostly full of students from other schools and guys in suits holding suitcases and important documents probably on their way to work.

"Excuse me young lady but are you new to this city?" A person asked Shana, not looking away from the book he was reading. He wore what looked like to be a police uniform being black pants, a short sleeved shirt and a navy blue vest. He had snow white hair and a headband with the police logo engraved into it that covered his right eye, and a mask that covered his mouth.

"Yes I am but how could you have known that?" Shana took guard.

"Please I did not mean to offend you, you see I've been riding this train every day for many years now so I just about know everyone who rides it but I've never seen you before." He closed his eye indicating that he was smiling. "My name is Officer Kakashi Hatake and my job here is to make sure that students like your self makes it to school safely."

"Oh well my name is Shana it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

Kakashi looked at Shana questionably then Shook her hand. "I got to say it's very unusual for a girl to offer a handshake but I take it that's the way you were raised, but the pleasure is all mine." He smiled again. "I hope you enjoy living in this city Shana."

Shana jumped toward the comment to her and stepped back slightly bowing. "Thank you so much sir!" She said in a panic then walked off to another part of the train.

"Hmm! What an interesting girl she is." Kakashi then went back to reading his book.

* * *

After riding the train for another ten minutes Shana exited the platform and walked back onto the streets and found herself in one of the largest parts of the city the school district. She looked at the map on her cellphone and found many different schools from kindergarten to university were in that one area. All the schools looked really top notch, fine places to receive an education.

Shana was now actually glad to attend such schools. Back then even though she was not living at home Shana was still the top student back at her old school when she used to be a boy. The only problem was most teachers there did not even bother to teach because most students were disruptive in class and every day would be survival for the fittest, but fortunately since Shana was a former professional assassin at the time she had no problem beating up the punks who tried to pick fights with her.

Shana finally found the right route and saw that her school was much further down the road. She continued to walk but noticed her stamina was failing her and was quickly losing breath. She got half way to her school when she decided to take a quick rest under a nearby tree in the shade.

"Man this body is so weak!" Shana complained. "When are those heighten senses of mine supposed to kick in, I feel so venerable like this." She closed her eyes sighing.

Shana then opened her eyes to the sound of something rolling across the grass near her, their she saw a boy riding a bicycle. He wore a male's Rokojo Academy uniform, the boy had unkempt brownish orange hair and a pair of large headphones hanging from his neck. The boy looked at Shana as he rode past her not taking his eyes off of her for a second when he slammed right into a tree.

_"Holy Crap! That looked like it hurt!"_ Shana got up to see if the boy was alright.

"Damn it that was not fun!" The boy complained grunting.

"Hey are you alright?" Shana asked standing over the boy.

"Yeah I'm fine-" The boy became tongue tied when he saw Shana's face. "_Damn she's cute and she ran all the way over here to see if I was ok, this girl must be an angel or something." _The boy stood up and dusted himself off. "Yeah I'm fine but I bet that didn't look to cool just now did it?"

Shana giggled. "Not really but as long as you're not hurt then what does it matter. You should have been looking at what was in front of you and not at me!"

"Sorry but I couldn't help it, there's just something about you, and you give off this princess like presents so I couldn't help but look."

Shana turned her head growling. "_Great something I overlooked about being a girl, guy's like this one falling for me."_

"Umm hello?" The boy waved his hand in front of Shana's eyes snapping her out of her day dream. "That uniform looks like we go to the same school, what class are you in?"

"Today is my first day, you see I just moved to the city three days ago from the country side so all of this is a bit overwhelming for me." Shana smiled.

"Wow you're new to this city and a transfer student that's great. My name is Yosuke Hanamura nice to meet you." He smiled.

Shana was ready to reach out and shake Yosuke's hand when she remembered about what happened on the train. "My name is Shana Akai nice to meet you also." She smiled making Yosuke nervous.

Yusuke turned around not wanting Shana to see him blushing "Hey do you want me to give you a ride the rest of the way to school on my bike, you look pretty worn out."

"Yeah I am a little tired, I have a real weak body so…." Shana partially lied. "But please tell me you can ride that thing without crashing into any more trees?" She joked.

"Don't worry you're safe with me." Yosuke gave Shana the thumbs up. She was not totally convinced but didn't want to be rude. Shana stood up on the pegs that were on the back of Yosuke's bike and held onto his shoulders for support then the two begin moving towards the school.

"Well here we are Rokojo Academy where you'll be spending the next three years here." Yosuke stated. Shana was totally silent as she was amazed of how big the school was standing up close to it. "You'd better go to the faculty room and check to see what your class room number is."

"Oh yeah you're right. Thanks Yosuke I guess I'll see you around school." Shana waved.

"Wait one more thing!" Yosuke stopped her. "If you have a cell phones then pull it out real quick." Shana nodded and reached into her pouch and pulled out her phone. Yosuke pulled his out and pointed it ford, a green light shot out of his phone and strait into Shana's.

"What did you just do?" Shana asked surprised.

"I just transferred my contact info to your phone so if you ever need me just message me ok."

"Wow that's so cool!"

"Man you really are from the sticks if you don't know how to send your name card to another phone through beam transfer?" Yosuke teased.

"Humph!" Shana turned her head. "Well excuse me for bring a country bumpkin who's new to the city and to this kind of technology, I was only able to read about it."

"Chill out I'm just kidding." Yosuke threw his hands up in defense. "Any ways see you around Shana." He ran off.

* * *

"So let's see here." The wavy blond haired woman said looking over Shana's paperwork." Your name is Shana Akai and you moved here to the city to live with your mother three days ago. Tell me how come you weren't living with your mother from the beginning?"

"Well….." Shana had to think up a quick lie. "I was always sick when I was younger and my mom could not afford to take off of work or quit school to take care of me. I was sent to live in the country side with, my aunt and uncle on her side of the family where it would be quiet and peaceful. But after my mom had earned her degree and got her career stated off and I got much healthier I was sent to live with her."

"I see, well it does say that you have a weak constitution and can't always be active, did you make it to school alright?"

"I had to stop and take a rest after getting off the train but I'm fine now. I met a boy on the way and he gave me a ride on the back of his bike."

"Well it's good that you're making friends on your first day of school. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto and I will be your home room teacher for the next three years. It's nice to meet such a polite and well-mannered young girl like yourself."

"Thank you and the pleasure is all mines Matsumoto-sensei." Shana smiled.

"Aww you are just too cute!" Rangiku squealed hugging Shana smothering the girl in her huge chest. "I think you and me will get along perfectly!" She winked.

Shana was walked down the halls in the languages building passing up many classrooms. She peeked inside one of them to see a teacher actually lecturing and the students were paying attention and taking notes, not goofing off doing who knows what.

"This school is really big and it's easy to get lost so I'll write a letter for you so if you're late to class your other teachers will have to accept you because of you frail body." Rangiku said.

"Thank you so much." Shana said.

"It's not a problem, while this is a place for higher learning and education we like to make our students feel like they're not coming to a prison four days a week, but that does not mean we're not strict also."

"I only attend school four days a week, how does that work?" Shana asked.

"Well most first and second year students will have up to six classes. Every morning you will report to homeroom class so I can take attendance then you go to your regular classes. On Monday's and Wednesday's you will attend periods 1,3 and 5, and on Tuesdays and Thursdays you will attends periods 2,4,and 6. Each of your classes will be about an hour and a half long and will be taught to you at the university level.

"What about Fridays?" Shana asked.

"Well Fridays are days for extracurricular actives and doing your weekend homework. Each teacher is required to give at least two hours of homework for each class, so all or our students get three day weekends."

"I guess that's not so bad." Shana sighed.

Ranguki giggled. "Don't worry so much that just what our old geezer of a principal tells us to do. Not many of the teacher here are so heartless that we would give our poor students that much homework, but there are some teacher in this school who love to see students suffer so be careful Shana."

"Will do." Shana nodded.

"Well here we are class 1-A. Are you ready to meet your new class mates?" Rangiku smiled.

Shana just nodded gulping loudly. _"Maybe this was not such a good idea." _She said to herself.

* * *

**_OC: Shana, Julia Megumi_**

**_Naruto: Kakashi Hatake_**

**_Persona 4: Yosuke Hanamura_**

**_Bleach: Rangiku Matsumoto_**


	5. School days Part 2

"Hey Ino have you heard we're getting a new transfer Student." A girl with short pink hair and emerald eyes walked up to her friend's desk, she wore the standard uniform with a red hair band on top of her hair."

"Yeah Sakura I heard but it's another girl, why can't we get anymore cute guy's in our class like Sasuke." Ino drooled.

"Hey knock it off Ino pig you know Sasuke is mine so keep him out of your dirty little thoughts!" Sakura yelled, she slammed her fist down cracking the surface of the desk."

"Hey come on you two, you're supposed to be child hood friends don't fight alright." A purple haired girl haired said meekly, she was timidly twiddling her finger trying to calm the two girls down.

"You stay out of this Hinata!" Both Sakura and Ino said in unison and went back to their bickering.

"You hear that Sasuke, those two are fighting over you again." Ichigo stated not looking up from his comic book.

"And what do you want me to do about it? Both of those girls are annoying so I'd rather not get involved." Sasuke propped his feet on top of his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"Man Sasuke you can at lease tell Sakura that you're not interested in her so she can stop fondling over you!" Naruto spat out.

"Shut up you looser, you know every time I try and explain something to that girl it goes in through one ear and out the other. And you know Sakura hates you more she hates pimples so just give it up already Naruto. I don't know what you see in that girl in the first place"

"Fag!" Naruto coughed out.

"Rukia I wonder what the new transfer student will be like? What if she's like from another world or something and when herself introduces she says 'puny humans I will enslave the entire human race obey me or die!' or something like that."

Rukia just have Orihime an odd look. "Well let's just hope she does not say those things Orihime." She then sighed.

"Hey I wonder if she'll be in our class?" Yosuke pondered to himself.

"Hey what are you thinking so hard about Yosuke? It's totally not like you to be thinking at all!" A boy with light brown hair and blue eyes asked walking up to Yosuke's desk.

"Oh hey Roxas what's going on?"

"Dude you looked totally wiped this morning, what's up you see another cute girl today and get shot down again?" Roxas snickered.

"Shut up I didn't get shot down I just spoke to her that's all." Yosuke screamed getting the attention of the whole class.

Roxas's eyes nearly popped out of his head "Wait you mean to tell me that you actually talked to a girl today?"

Yusuke blushed. "Yeah she just moved to here from the country three days ago, she has some health problems but she's really nice and real cute just like a princess."

"Then I got to meet this girl!"

"Hey back off you already have Naminé!"

"Yes and I love Naminé and would never betray her, I just want to meet this girl that's all."

"Dude you know if you do two time Naminé then her older sister Kairi would kick your ass, then she would get her boyfriend/ your older brother Sora to kick your ass even more."

Roxas shivered to the thought. "So what's this girls name anyways?"

"Her name is Shana."

"Her name is Shana huh, well that's a cute name, and you say she's cute? You going to try and hook up with her?" Roxas bombarded Yosuke with many questions.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it, but I just met her today so I'll get to know her a litter better first before I ask her out."

"That's cool then maybe we can have a double date or something!"

"Alright class I'm starting homeroom please take your seats!" Rangiku walked into the classroom. All the students scurried to their assigned seats. "Ok class listen up we have a new transfer student all the way from the country side. She can be sickly at time so let's all do our best to make her feel welcomed ok"

Shana slowly made herself into the room and looked at all the kids just in that one room. Her chest felt like it was closing up because all eyes were on her. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly became tongue tied with her own words. "_This was a bad idea!"_ Shana though to herself as her breathing got heavier and the fact the whole class was staring at her was not helping one bit. With a little courage Yosuke stood up and walked over to where Shana was standing and placed his hands on both of her shoulders and smiled at her. Shana was able to calm herself down to speak clearly. "Hello my name is Shana Akai and it's nice to meet you all."

Yosuke began clapping his hands. "Come on everybody let's give it up for the new transfer student." The whole class then joined in applause for Shana making her feel more embarrass than ever. Shana was given a seat between Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata smiled and welcomed Shana happily and Sasuke just gave her an annoyed look and turned his head.

* * *

After homeroom was over Shana went to her second period class which was PE. She was still not use to the school just yet so Hinata escorted Shana to the PE field but immediately became nervous her she realized she would have to change into her PE clothes with other girls in the same room. Because It was her first day of school and had no gym clothes Shana was not expected to participate in class that day but her PE teacher Might Guy kept rambling about the spring of youth, and blood, sweat, and tears will be the way to a healthy life.

After PE was over Shana attended her fourth period class which was Math 1. Her teacher had messy hair the stood up and a pair if thick glasses on his face. He wore a dress shirt with a red tie and blue pants, his name was professor Higsby a self-proclaimed mathematician who can do ten digits calculation in his head who had a collection of rare chip cards.

* * *

Later that day Shana and Yosuke were eating lunch in the school yard. Yosuke has shown Shana the best way to get lunch without having to put up much of a fight against the other kids that tried to order all at once. "Hey thanks for what you did for me in class today." Shana smiled.

"It no problem, I told you that I'd help you as much as I can." Yosuke took a bite out of his sandwich. "Who'd guess that you'd end up in my class though, it must me fate."

"Yeah…..I don't know about fate but I'm real lucky to be in the same class as you, beside Hinata you're the only person in this entire school that I know."

"Yeah Hinata's the class rep, she's a little quiet and timid but she's a nice girl. Plus there are a lot of other cool people in this school you just have to know how to find them."

"I guess I will have to get use to all this." Shana murmured. _"But wow high school is so different from when I last attended. This could actually be a little fun!"_

"Hey how are you getting home?" Yosuke asked

"I took the train to get here so I guess I'll take it to get back." Shana replied.

"You want me to walk you or give you another ride to the train station on the back of my bike? I mean you got tired only walking half way to school from the train station. All the schools in the School District let out at the same time and you might get hit on from boys from other schools. You'd be in real trouble if you were too tired to run or scream for help."

"I'm not too worried. I may have a weak body but do have some skills in self-defense, but sure I'll walk with you."

"Ok meet me by the shoe lockers after school ok."

Shana nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

After lunch was the last class for the day and that was science. Shana's cracked out teacher Mayuri Kurotsuchi wanted to do human dissections and asked one of his students they would want to volunteer to be dissected on, although he did promise to put their organs back in place….. when he felt like it.

After the final bell rang Shana went to the restroom before meeting up with Yusuke at the shoes locker. Hinata had just exited the bathroom when she was approached by two boys.

"Hey babe what's up wan'a grab some tea?" A dark skinned husky boy with long messy blond hair with a gray bandana covering the top asked.

"Well I….." Hinata stuttered, she was shaking as she looked up at the huge boy in front of her.

"Well how about it!" The boy shouted making Hinata jump.

"Hey Dunga you're going to scare her away, look at her she's shaking." A boy with silver hair and glasses walked up from behind her."

_"They both have red crest on their blazers, they must be second years!"_ Hinata said to herself. She then turned around and bowed. "I'm terribly sorry sempai's but I must get home quickly."

Hinata turned around to start walking when a fist flew past her face denting the locker in the side of her. "You're not as sorry as you're going to be if you don't come with us!" Dunga grabbed Hinata by her wrist and jerked her arm up upwards.

"No stop it, somebody please help!" Hinata screamed.

"Shit, hey Kabuto shut this bitch up before a teacher comes."

"Right on it." Kabuto reached out to grab Hinata when his wrist was grabbed and pulled down, suddenly Dunga felt something sharp poke the side of his arm and released his grip on Hinata.

"I don't think she likes what you two are doing to her!" Shana said fiercely standing in front of Hinata. "Hey Hinata I think you'd better run, these two aren't looking to just have a cup of tea." She said staring down the two boy in front of her.

"But I-"

"JUST GO!" Shana yelled making Hinata flinch. She then turned around and ran.

"Now what did you go and do that for, we were just having a little fun with her." Kabuto said as he was trying to grab Shana's shoulder but she smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me if you know what's good for you!" Shana sneered.

"Wow you're feisty, I like girls like you." Dunga snickered

"You obviously don't know what kind you trouble you've just gotten yourself into, so if I were you I'd play nice and maybe you'll be able to walk again by the time you graduate." Kabuto said.

Shana backed away. "_Not good, these two are twice my size I can't take them in a head on fight."_

Kabuto reached out and grabbed Shana's arm and she took out a pen and jabbed it through Kabuto's hand. "Arrrrg! You little bitch!" Kabuto screamed holding his hand in pain, blood was leaking from Kabuto's hand as he removed pen that was lodged into it.

"Come here you little-" Dunga reached out for Shana but she grabbed his fist and pulled him ford, she placed her heel in front of Dunga's foot and tripped the giant making him fall flat on his face. Shana then takes off running down that hall.

"I'm goin'a kill that little bitch!" Both Kabuto and Dunga took off running after Shana. While she was running Shana had taken a wrong turn because she thought she was running to the school entrance to make her escape but she was really running further into the school. Dunga and Kabuto were not too far from Shana as they were gaining ground on her.

"Damn she may be small but she's fast!" Kabuto complained. "I'm on the track team a first year girl should not be able to out run me!"

"Just shut the hell up a catch her already!" Dunga yelled.

Kabuto sprinted at his full speed leaving Dunga behind but he still could not get anywhere near Shana.

"Why does my body feel so light? I feel weightless." Shana through to herself as she picked up even more speed, but that soon ended when she ran inside the kendo hall and reached a dead end.

"So we finally caught you!" Kabuto walked into the hall out-of breath. Dunga came in a few seconds later completely spent.

"You really fucked up by running in here you little bitch, I'm part of the kendo!" Dunga picked up a kendo stick and lunged at Shana. Shana took a few steps back and blinked. Suddenly everything around her was moving on slow-motion and she could feel enormous power flowing through her body. Shana moved out of the way and planted her foot into Dunga's gut.

Dunga stumbled back trying to get back the wind that was knocked out of him. Shana then jump up and bicycle kicked him in the face. Kabuto then came up behind Shana with his fist balled up and punched at her head. With quick speed Shana ducked and elbowed Kabuto in his gut then side kicked him the temple knocking him down to the ground. Shana stood over the two boys as the slowly picked themselves up off the ground wanting more. Both boys ran a Shana again when were stopped by a voice.

"Hey what's going in here?" Rukia yelled walking into the hall. "What are you two boys think you're doing ganging up on one girl?"

"Shana are you ok?" Orihime called out.

"_It's those two girl's I met on my first day in this city and there both in my class."_ Shana thought to herself. "No you two get out of here now, these two are no joke!"

"No we're not leaving you here by yourself Shana, you're coming with us." Rukia said.

"You little bitches aren't going anywhere!" Dunga ran at Orihime trying to grab her, but Rukia pushed her out the way and was grabbed herself. Dunga then back-handed Rukia across the face knocking her to the ground.

"No Rukia!" Orihime ran towards her friend but was grabbed and held against the wall by Kabuto.

"No let of them go now!" Shana demanded.

"Dunga had his foot planted in Rukia's back not allowing her to get up. "You'd better keep quite bitch, if you surprise me then I might just accidently crush her!" He put more pressure on his foot making Rukia scream even louder.

* * *

From somewhere else inside of a dark room with monitors, Megumi was watching everything that was happening to Shana. Enraged she stood up from her seat and turned for the door when she was grabbed by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" A man smiled, He had long white hair. He wore a long black shirt and black pants, he also wore a long robe with the kanji for thirteen on it.

"Can't you see that Shana needs help Jūshirō Ukitake?" Megumi yelled. "She can't fight those two boys all by herself!"

"If that girl is the person who saved Julia from three convicts then she should have no problem beating two high school boys." Ukitake said.

"No she's awakening to her power but it's not at its fullest yet, there's no telling how long she can use it I have to help her."

"Megumi I know how you feel but can't you see how hard Shana is trying right now? Yes if you go out there right now you will save her, but then her honor might be destroyed. Even though she is a girl on the outside I can sense the heart on a man with in her, and a man must sometimes fight a losing battle."

* * *

"Don't mess with me I said let them go. This is between me and you two!" Shana shouted. She ran at Dunga and again with great speed and chin checked him with her foot. Shana was about to hit him again when she stopped from the sound of Orihime screaming in pain.

"If you don't want me to break this girls arm then don't move!" Kabuto threatened.

Shana glared at Kabuto when Dunga balled up his fist and brutally socked her in the face. Both of Shana's feet left the ground as she flew through the air, then hit the ground face first and rolled. Shana lay on the floor like a ragdoll too stunned to move.

"_Crap he got me!" _Shana cursed herself. _"Just as I thought this girl's body can't take a punch, if I were my old self I wouldn't have a problem getting back up now, but…."_

Dunga stood over Shana with a kendo stick in his hand ready to bash Shana over the head when suddenly the orange top spikey haired Ichigo ran up and struck Dunga over the head with another kendo stick dropping him to the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Kabuto demanded.

"The name's Ichigo kurosaki, and I think those girls are my class mates you're beating up on." He yelled swinging his Kendo stick. "Whatever you did to these girls I'm going to give it back to you hundred fold!"

"Then allow me to join you!" Another boy walked into the kendo hall. He had long black hair and violet eyes with veins popping out from them. "Dunga and Kabuto I see the two of you are up to your old games again. The two of you will pay for picking on my little sister!" Neji Hyuga roared.

"Oh Crap it's Neji Huyga the captain of the Martial arts club!" Kabuto said. He threw Orihime to the ground and ran to Dunga's side helping him up.

"So what we can still take him!" Dunga griped his Kendo stick and lunged at Ichigo with it when the kendo stick was suddenly knocked from his hands.

"All of you will stop this fighting at once that you will!" A teacher with long red spikey hair pulled back in a ponytail said. "You there please drop your sword, a true swordsman never strikes his opponents with rage, it only dull your skills." He pointed at Ichigo.

"Professor Kenshin Himura!" Neji spoke surprised.

"By the thing things are looking here, I can probably guess everything that went down." Kenshin then turned to Kabuto and Dunga. "You two won't escape expulsion this time and I will see to it that the both of you do some serious jail time for assault on three first year girls Kabuto and Dunga."

"Hey are you going to be ok?" Ichigo asked Shana helping her up. Shana shook her head. "Hinata went and told her brother what was going on and Yosuke and I overheard the conversation. I made him go get help while I came here to back up Hinata's brother."

"That's good!" Shana spoke.

"Hey what the hell is going on here? What are you all in my Kendo hall?" Kenpachi Zaraki yelled stomping in to the room.

"Kenpachi it seems that those two boys were assaulting the three girls you see in front of you." Kinshin pointed at Kabuto and Dunga.

"Dunga not you again?" Kenpachi glared. "I though you learned your lesson when I put your brother Yami in the hospital for trying to over throw me?" He walked towards Dunga with his Kondo stick in the air ready to strike when…

"That is enough Kenpachi!" An old man shouted, he has a very muscular body with long white eyebrows, mustache and beard. "I over looked the last time you showed forcible discipline to bad students such as these two, but this time you will act like a teacher and handle this on a professional level, do I make myself clear?"

"Principal Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai sir." Kinshin bows.

"Yeah I get you old man." Kenpachi sighs. "Looks like you two caught a lucky break, but if you ever want to settle things then meet me on the streets where we're not teacher and student." Both Dunga and Kabuto growled at Kenpachi mumbling to their selves. "Hey you orange top, whats you name?"

"The names Ichigo Kurasaki!" He replied back.

"Kenshin tells me you have some skills with a sword, how about joining my kendo club?"

"I'll think about it." Ichigo responded walking away.

* * *

After everything was all said and done Dunga and Kabuto were expelled from school and sent to prison sense they were already on parole for similar crimes. Shana, Rukia and Orihime were treated for their injuries by the school nurse Shizune and were allowed to go home.

Yosuke met up with Shana extremely worried about her and saw that she was beat up. He gave her a ride the whole way home on the back of his bike. Shana was silent the whole way home knowing that the school had called Julia and told her what had happened. Shana hopped off of Yosuke's bike and waved him off.

Shana slowly approached the door and stuck her key through the door. The door suddenly swung open and there stood Julia looking concerned. Shana expecting to get yelled at but was surprised when Julia reached out and hugged the girl.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Julia started speaking." You saw one of your classmates bring harassed by two boy's twice your size and you confronted them?" Shana nodded not making eye contact with Julia. "Then you get chased half way around the school and into the Kendo hall with nowhere else to run and you were forced to fight them and get beat up in the process. Then you were saved by two other boys, one being from your class and the other being the older brother of the girl who you rescued. You really are a reckless girl you know that! "

"I could have taken them with no problem of those other two hadn't have come when they did!" Shana shouted.

Julia sighed and rubbed her temples to stop an on coming headache. "That's not the point Shana, you're a girl now you can't be getting into fight like this. Until your power fully awakens you're no different from your two friends who got in your way. The only differents is your fighting skills, but if someone were to grab you and hit you hard enough like that boy did I guarantee you won't get back up. You need to know your weaknesses!"

"Then what was I supposed to do, just sit there and let and let those two bastards have their way with Hinata!" Shana shouted. "I can't stand to see stuff like that!"

Julia smiled and patted Shana on the head. "Please calm yourself I never said I was mad at you, I was just worried for your wellbeing that's all."

"I'm sorry to have hade you worry Mrs. Julia!" Shana said sadly.

"No I'm sorry; you're still the same person who saved me from those three dangerous convicts even though you knew you stood no chance against them, I guess that was no different for what you did for me.

Shana leaned her head on the side of the couch and nodded.

"How do you feel?"

"A little tried!" Shana responded.

"Well you should be after everything you went through today, I wasn't lying all the way when I told the school you have poor health, you're still getting use to your new body so there will be times when you will feel weak from being active so much."

"I see so basically I have to tone it down a bit?"

"For both our sakes yes please!" Julia snickered, she looked over and saw that Shana had fallen asleep. "I said that I wasn't upset with you but never said you were off the hook." Julia looked at Shana's sleeping face and smiled." But I'll let you go this time." Julia picked up Shana and carried the girl in her arms.

Walking down the hallway she entered Shana's room and placed the girl in her bed. Julia then carefully stripped Shana of her school uniform without waking her, leaving Shana in just her panties, sock's and undershirt. Julia thought for a second and carefully slipped Shana's panties down her legs and reached under the girls bed and took out her diaper supplies. She gently slid the diaper under Shana's bottom and added baby powder then tapped the diaper up last Julia placed Shana's stuffed animal by her pillow and covered the girl up, then leaving the room.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Julia walked down stairs carrying Shana's clothes ready to put them in the wash when there was a knock at the door. Julia walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello ma'ma you must be Shana's mother." The boy spoke politely. "My name is Yosuke Hanamura it's nice to meet you ma'ma."

Julia giggled. "So you must be the Yosuke Shana had told me so much about? I'd like to thank you for helping her out today."

"It's no problem, so how is Shana? She did not look too good when I dropped her off earlier."

"She's a little worn out from today's events and probably won't wake up until tomorrow morning, but she'll make a full recovery by then."

"I see that's good." Yosuke was fiddling with his fingers.

"But still I'm glad Shana found a nice young man like you to help her around, and your very polite and well-mannered, I don't think I'd mind one bit you and Shana spent more time together." Julia smiled.

"Yeah about that….." Yosuke bowed his head. "I'm so sorry I could not be there to help Shana! If I would have known I would have made sure she had gotten away."

"And you get beat up in her place? Tell me Yosuke how do how Shana would have felt if she knew you go hurt for her sake."

"She would be mad right?"

"Well of course she would be mad, plus with her worrying about you so much she could make her health worse, so please do not talk like that!" Julia scolded.

"Sorry I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Please don't worry, there's a fifteen year old smart-mouthed girl upstairs who doesn't think before she acts either, so I ask that you please keep and eye on her for me."

"Yes I will, I was thinking about showing Shana around the city sense she'll still new and all but-"

"Ok you can pick her up around 10:00, and the boy should at lease bring the girl some flowers I mean that's what you kids do on date's right?

"Wha… A date?" Yosuke nearly shouted, his cheeks were red. " I was just going to show her around the city tomorrow."

"Well you're taking her out, that sounds like a date to me." Julia grinned. "Don't worry I'll make sure that Shana looks real cute for you tomorrow just have her back home before the streets light come on." She closed the door in Yosuke's face leaving him speechless. Julia snickered to herself. "Payback for making me worry so much Shana."

* * *

**_OC: Shana, Julia, Megumi_**

**_Naruto: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata ,Neji, Kabuto, Might Guy, Shizune_**

**_Bleach: Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, Mayuari Kurotsuchi, Jushiro Ukitake, Kenpachi Zaraki, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, Yami_**

**_Persona 4: Yosuke_**

**_Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Naminé_**

**_Beyblade V force: Dunga_**

**_Rurouni Kenshin: Kenshin Himura_**

**_Megaman Nt warriors: Hibsgy_**


	6. First Date!

It was early the next morning, a pair of brown eyes belonging to Shana shuttered open that morning. She sat up in the bed still half asleep and looked at her surroundings not recognizing the room she was in. Shana looked down and saw that the bed she had been sleeping in was twice the size of the bed she sleeps in, in her room, and unlike her room the walls in this room were painted plain white and some art painting were hanging from them. The room had a large dresser against the right side of the wall and two night stands on each side of the bed with two lamps placed on top of them. Shana looked around some more and saw two door one being a walk in closet and the other being a personal bathroom. Shana figured that she have been in the master bedroom.

Thinking back Shana furiously shook her head trying to remember what had happened to her yesterday. She could only remember coming home from school and having a talk with Julia about fighting with boys, being reckless and then falling asleep on the couch afterwards her memory was hazy.

Looking down at herself Shana saw that she had been dressed in a pink night gown with the picture of a plush kitty printed on the front and when she finally moved around she blushed to the realization the she had been diapered without her knowledge.

While still trying to figure out where she was Shana felt a pair of arms wrap around her from the back, and then felt something soft press up against her back making her blush. "Why good morning sleepy head." This surprised Shana as she first gasped then yelped jumping off the bed but didn't land right and ended up hitting the floor making a loud crash. "Wow you'd think I was a monster or something with the way you just screamed just now." Julia said.

"Wha- what the heck am I doing sleeping in the same bed as you?" Shana pointed, blushing.

"Hmmm! I really can't answer that question. Why don't you ask yourself that?"

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Shana stuttered.

"Well it was starting to get cold in the house last night and I realized that I left you sleeping in just a shirt and a diaper after I carried you to your room. I did not want you to catch a cold do I went back into your room and dressed you into some pajamas and tucked you in, but some how you ended up clinging to my arm and would not let go for nothing. So in the end I carried you to my room and placed you in my bed and you slept here the whole night."

"You took off my school uniform, diapered me, and dressed me in this night gown and I didn't wake up? Damn I must have been out of it!" Shana scratched the back of her head.

"Next rule!" Julia said suddenly then lightly wacked Shana over the head with her fist. "From here on out there will be no more cursing from you young lady and that includes the term 'bastard' a word you used yesterday."

"Here's a rule make sure you don't hit the child in the same spot where they hit their head after falling out of bed."

Julia gasped. "Oh no I'm so sorry!" She picked up Shana by her arm pits and cradled the girl in her arms. "Are you ok?" Julia looked concerned, she could see a small knot forming on the side of Shana's head. She began rocking the small girl back and forth trying to comfort her.

"I'm fine so you can put me down now Mrs. Julia, it's too early in the morning to be swayed back and forth like this, and I'm getting dizzy."

Ignoring Shana's demands, Julia giggled and kept swaying her back and forth. "Mom-my (Mommy)!" She sung breaking down the word.

"Huh?" Shana asked.

A huge grim appeared on Julia's face as she sat down on her bed with Shana still in her arms. She tightened her hold on Shana making sure she could not wiggle away and only using one hand Julia began tickling the small girls tummy. "For now on you're to address me mommy understand."

"What?" Shana said in between laughter. "You want me to call you mommy? You're joking right?"

"Well what would people think if they knew you were calling me Mrs. Julia?" She asked still keeping up with her tickle assault on Shana's stomach. "People might think that we don't have a strong mother daughter relationship with each other, or others might think I'm being mean to you by making you call me Mrs. Julia and that's the last thing I want to happen."

"Can't I just call you mother Julia or mom for short?" Shana was choking from all the laughter, turning red in the face.

"Hmmmmm!" Julia thought to herself, purposely extended the sound. "Well I guess that's fine, but when we're around other people you call me mom and when addressing me to others you can call me mother Julia, but you know I wouldn't mind it one bit of you let mommy slip out of your mouth every now and then!"

"Yeah I bet you wouldn't now stop tickling me!" Shana yelled. Julia did stop her tickle attack with her hands but then assaulted Shana in another way this time, Julia lifted up Shana's night gown past her belly button and blew into the girls stomach making her laugh even harder this time.

"Kyaa!" Shana squealed. "Stop it please I really can't breathe now!" She panted out but then realized. "_Oh my god just I just make a girly squeal?"_

"Awww! But you're so cute when you're laughing." She blew into Shana's stomach again. Shana furiously kicked and swung trying to escape Julia's hold on her, but the tickling had worn her out. "Looks like the baby's a little ticklish?" She sung.

"Please no more… mommy!" Shana was out of breath.

"Aww! Now that's a good girl!" Julia squealed hugging Shana. "Now come on say it again."

Shana turned her head. "Do I have to?" She asked flatly. Julia shifted Shana back into the cradling position and this time blew into her stomach for a full ten seconds making her laugh until she literally started to choke "Ok I'll say it just stop it!" Julia gave Shana time to catch her breath. "Mommy."

"Yes dear?" Julia responded smiling in a motherly way making Shana blush.

"Nothing!" Shana looked away murmuring to herself. "Now put me down I think you've had enough fun for one morning!" She began thrashing around on Julia's lap again. Shana then felt two fingers go through the legs holes of her diaper causing her to jump again.

"Looks like you're a little wet but not enough that demands a diaper change right away."

"Wha- what?" Shana started after finding out she had wet herself in her sleep again, but Julia quickly clamped her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Before you start to panic again just remember that you have been asleep from the time you came home from school yesterday until now because you were tried from using your power at school, so of course you were bound to wet yourself at some point through the night, it's the reason why I diapered you in the first place."

"If using my power does all this to me then I don't think I want to use it anymore."

"Like I have told you many times in the past Shana you are still getting use to your new body. As time goes on that body won't be as frail as it is now and you will be able to effortlessly lift anything fifty times your own body weight, run as fast as a cheetah and have the agility of a tiger."

"I see." Shana nodded.

"Well now on a different note, are you hungry?"

Shana shook her head no.

"Wow that's a shock considering you've probably haven't eaten anything since you ate lunch at school yesterday." She placed her hand on top of Shana's forehead. "Are you not feeling well?"

"No I feel just fine, I guess I'm still trying to wake up. It's a good thing that I don't have school today because I really don't feel like moving around right now!" Shana responded.

"Hmm! I guess your body is just like a car then, you have to wait to get warmed up first before you can start moving, or maybe it could be that you have low blood pressure."

"Yeah and that tickling you gave me didn't help one bit mother." Shana said almost scowling at Julia.

Julia just smiled. "Well anyways you need some form of nurturance in your body so you don't get dizzy again, because in a few minutes you're going to be upset with me again."

"Why's that?"

Without answering Julia laid Shana back down in her bed and walked towards the door. "Just wait here and I'll bring back something that'll be light on your stomach." Julia did shortly return with a larger then usual bottle filled with a whitish/yellowish liquid. She sat down next to Shana and motioned her to raise her head. Shana did so then lowered it back down onto Julia's lap. "I hope you like it; I made it myself, its liquid breakfast."

"Liquid breakfast, that doesn't sound too good."

"It's for people who don't have time to sit down in the morning and eat breakfast. Just mix milk and stir it up and you're ready to go."

Shana sighed and latched onto the bottle with her teeth and began sucking from the nipple of the bottle allowing the liquid to flow into her mouth. Shana was not too thrilled about drinking her breakfast through a straw (and in her case a bottle) but the stuff was pretty good.

After finishing the bottle Shana was place over Julia's shoulder and her back her patted until she burped.

"Feel better now?" Julia smiled.

"Yeah a little I can feel some of my energy returning." She stated laying her head back down onto Julia's lap when she was blinded by a flash of light.

"Aww! What a cute mother, daughter scene!" Megumi squealed then took another picture with her camera. "You know what would look even cuter, if her diaper was showing."

"Megumi don't take pictures of me!" Shana yelled blushing. She hopped off of Julia's bed and ran towards the older woman trying to get the camera away from her. "Give me that camera I'm not playing around!"

"Aww! You know you're cute when you're mad so come on show me that pouty face!" ***SNAP* **Megumi took another photo while at the same time dodging Shana's attempts grab her camera. "Come on." ***SNAP* **"You got to do better than that if you want to get this camera." ***SNAP* **"Come on work it girl, show me what you got!" ***SNAP***.

"This diaper….. too thick….. can't catch you!" Shana panted out.

"Now one more for the cover page!" Megumi snapped her fingers and Shana suddenly found herself laying on her back with her night gown raised up pass her belly button. "Don't move, now that's the perfect shot I've been looking for!" Shana was blinded with a barrage of flashes, all pictures of her laying on the floor with wet her diaper in full view.

"Wait what do you mean cover page?" Shana shot up.

"Did you already forget?" Megumi giggled and poked Shana's nose. " I told you before that I not only make diapers and all sorts of baby clothes, but I get little cuties like you to model in them then I take the pictures and use them to sell our products. That diaper you're wearing just so happens to be the newest brand I made and you are the first person to try in on."

"But I can't be seen in an ABDL Magazine posing wearing a diaper, what if someone who knows me sees me?"

"You just went to school yesterday so who's going to know you? And you don't have to worry, every photo we take gets edited first, we can change your hair and eye color and add facials features like moles and freckles, so after I'm done no one's going to recognize you?"

Shana sighed. "Just do whatever you want. I guess if I'm going to have a diaper fetish then I mine as well make a profit off of it!"

"Oh yeah Shana that reminds me, you better go and get ready, Yosuke will be here to pick you up soon." Julia said.

"Huh Yosuke's coming here but why?"

Julia braced herself for the tantrum the size of a hurricane Shana was sure to throw. "I promised Yosuke that you would go out on a date with him."

"You did what?" Shana shouted stomping her foot on the floor. "How could you set me on a date with Yosuke, who gave you the right?"

Julia had one eye opened and had her index finger in her ear to block out Shana's shouting. "He just wants to show you around the city since the only place you've really been to was the shopping district." Julia explained. "Yosuke felt really bad about not being able to help you yesterday against those two boys so I thought by letting him take you out he won't think of himself as a person who let you down."

"But I don't think way that about him, Yosuke is a really cool guy to hang out with, he helped me out when I really needed it yesterday."

"My point exactly so just spend some time with him today. I can tell Yosuke really likes you." Julia winked.

"Sorry that's not happening. Just because I'm a girl now does not mean I'll be switching to guys." Shana turned her head.

"I thought as much, I did say that you're girl side would take over your boy side and make you want to do girly things, but I guess when it comes to affections you're choice to still be attracted to girls stays the same."

"Well at least you won't have to worry about her dating some bad boy and being alone with him." Megumi added.

"Will I have to wear a dress?" Shana asked.

"Well you are going out on a date with him so wearing a dress would be appropriate." Julia smiled. "You're a girl now Shana so eventually you'll have to get use to dressing and acting like onel."

"I guess so!" Shana sighed not wanting to fight with Julia anymore. "But next time give me a heads up before you do something like that again."

"Then next time you'll think twice before trying to fight two boys next time right?" Julia snickered.

* * *

A couple of hours later Shana walked out of her room wearing a pink strapless dress with string that went around her neck to keep the dress on her body, and a purple sleeveless sweater that button up past her chest area but the rest was open below to not cover up the front of the dress, she also wore white sandals on her feet.

"Wow you look so adorable Shana!" Megumi squealed hugging Shana from the side. "Oh my, is that perfume I smell on you….and is that lip gloss I see on your lips?"

"I tried to get her to wear a little bit of light makeup, but she fought with me the whole time. I was barely able to coat her lips with the lip gloss and spray her with the perfume." Julia stated.

Both of Shana's cheeks were rosy red and she was staring down at her feet griping the bottom of her dress. "Why does this dress only go down to my thighs?"

"Because it's going to be hot outside until it gets dark and that's what girls your age wear nowadays." Julia answered.

"Can't I wear shorts under this like I do when wearing my school uniform?"

"Out of the question young lady, a cute dress like that should be worn properly, just remember to keep your legs closed or crossed when sitting ok."

Shana faced palmed and sighed.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Julia opened it. "Hello their Yosuke, my you look handsome!" Julia complimented. He was wearing a black pair of pants, a red dress shirt and a black blazer.

Yosuke blushed upon setting his sights on Shana. "Wow Shana you look really nice…..I mean cute!" He stuttered.

"Um! Thanks." Shana said shyly.

"You two have fun, oh and Yosuke have her back home before the street lights come on. I don't want to have me and my little friend to come looking for you two."

"What does your mom mean by little friend?" Yusuke whispered.

"When it comes down to her that could mean anything. I just recently found out how scary my mom could be when she gets angry." Shana said nervously "_I just hope she's not talking about that gun that turned my body into a burst of light and erased my whole entire existence?"_

"Oh yeah that's right you've only just moved back in with your mother a couple of days ago, so I guess your still getting reacquainted with each other."

"Yeah something like that." Shana shook her head. "Come on let's get moving, we're wasting sun light."

Yosuke shook his head and both teens were out the door.

* * *

"So where's the first stop on our little tour around Animax City?" Shana asked. The two had taken the bus this time and were now in a part of the city that Shana was foreign to.

"You can just call this the town square district, the one little part of the city that connects all the districts together." Yusuke replied.

"Wow this city sure is amazing, the streets here are so clean, and I can't see any litter at all." Shana looked over and saw something that looked like a moving trashcan with sweeper underneath roaming the streets trying to clean the already clean enough streets. She saw signs that read 'no smoking in public areas and no walking on the grass'. The city itself looked futuristic. Shana noticed when crossing the streets she would hear a computerized voice telling her when to walk and when not to walk, and when she could not cross plastic barriers popped from the ground preventing anyone from walking into the streets.

"So think of a place, anyplace and I'll take you're there." Yosuke offered still not able to look Shana in the eyes.

"Does this city have a movie theater?" Shana asked.

"Yeah it's called the Animaplex, the screen rooms are as big as a university lecture hall with HD screening and top quality surround sounds speakers. It literally feels like your actually standing in front of the actors as their shooting the movie."

"Wow that's amazing I'd love to check it out!" Shana said excitingly.

"Sure it's a short bus ride from here, but if we take the train I think we'll get there a whole lot quicker." Yusuke started. "Hey I know let's cut through the park, then we can take the yellow line train to the purple line and that will bring us the movie district."

"Lead the way Mr. Tour guide."

Shana followed as she was led through the park by Yosuke. The park was real fancy looking also all the kids that were playing on the swings, slides, monkey bars, sand box and jungle Jim's looked like they were really enjoying themselves. There were also couples eating lunch on the fresh cut, soft green grass. There was not a single dead blade of grass to be found.

"Wow what a nice looking park." Shana stated.

"Yeah that's just during the day, you might want to stay away from here after dark."

"What for, are there a lot of bad crowds who hang around here at night time?"

"No…" Yosuke shyly blushed. "Young couples like to hang around this park at night and things can get a little steamy…..If you know what I mean."

A hot blush flew across Shana's face. "Yeah…..I know what that means."

"Hey Yosuke is that you?" A voice called out from afar. The owner of the voice walked up to the two with another girl. She was just about the same height as Shana and had blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore a plain white, lace dress and light blue sandals. "So you sly dog finally making a move on the new transfer student?"

"Shut up Roxas!" Yusuke shouted.

"How's it going Shana?" Roxas grabbed Shana's hand. "The names Roxas, and we're in the same class." The girl standing next to him cleared her throat and elbowed him in the gut. "And this is my girlfriend Naminé." He grunted out holding his sides.

Naminé first narrowed her eyes at Shana and examined her from head to toe then smiled at her. "Hi there, my names Naminé it's nice to meet you, I'm in class yeah 1-B."

"It's nice to meet you also." Shana replied smiling back at the girl with her hand behind her back.

"So where are you two headed?" Roxas asked.

"I'm just showing Shana around so she can get to know the city a little better."

"I heard what happened with you and two second years that go to our school, are you ok?" Naminé asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just needed a good night rest and I was fine."

"Man sorry that had to happen to you on your first day of school, that couldn't have left a very good impression on you." Roxas said.

"No it's ok I'm use to it, things in the country side are just as worst, sickly people like me are always the ones to be targeted first, that why I learned how to defend myself." Shana lied.

"Yeah I heard you got a couple of hard shots on Dunga before he just gave you a good one and you were out cold."

"Roxas!" Naminé gutted Roxas with her elbow again, then reached over and placed her hand on Shana's shoulder. "Yes but a girl had no business fighting a boy in the first place, next time go find a teacher so you won't get hurt."

"Yes I will." Shana replied.

"Whelp Naminé and I had better get moving, don't let us interrupt your little date!" Roxas teased.

"Listen dude unless you want me to give you a black eye in front of your girlfriend again then you'd better shut up."

Roxas backed away with his hands guarding his face." Whoa! Easy there lover boy I was just kidding!"

Both Shana and Naminé just giggled at the sight of the two dumb boys' about to beat the snot out of one another.

After waving their goodbye's Roxas and Naminé went their own way and Shana and Yosuke headed to the movie theater by taking the train like Yosuke had suggested earlier.

* * *

Shana and Yosuke stood in front of a giant electronic board full of movie titles of the movies currently playing at that time.

"So what kind of movies are you in to, chick flicks?"

Without thinking Shana stuck her finger into her mouth and made a gaging sound. "No way not my cup of tea!" That comment caught Yosuke off guard and gave Shana a very odd look. When Shana finally did notice what she had done, she could have kicked herself.

"I take it you don't like those girly movies?" Yosuke asked.

"Not really." Shana muttered. "Plus even if I did, I wouldn't want you to sit through it for my sake."

"What about horror?"

Shana gasped. "ANY THING BUT THAT!" She shouted. "Oh crap I'm so sorry!"

"No don't worry about it, I take it you don't like scary movies?"

"Not really, I was always teased for it by my old friends."

"Then how about a comedy, will that work for you?"

"Yeah that sounds good, so what movie in the comedy section should we look at?"

"How about Morbit?" Yosuke asked.

"Sounds good." Shana replied.

While Shana sat on a bench Yosuke went and paid for the movie tickets. Shana insisted on paying for her ticket but Yosuke refused to take her money. "_Man who knew being a girl would be so complicated, I really need to watch how I act and speak around others, it's not like anyone would believe that I use to be a boy, but people might think I'm some kind of weird-o if I keep this up."_

"Hey sorry to keep you waiting Shana but I got our tickets, the only problem's that the movie doesn't start for another hour and a half."

"What do you want to do until then." Shana asked.

"You're looking a little tried again, why don't we go and rest a bit at the juice bar, you haven't lived until you've tried their smoothies."

"That's sounds good, I am feeling a little tried!" Shana softly panted.

* * *

At the juice bar Yosuke was sipping on a lemony sour smoothie and Shana was drinking a strawberry mango passion drink.

"Wow you were right Yosuke, these are so good!" Shana exclaimed happily sucking down her smoothie until she got brain freeze.

"Just slow down, it's not going anywhere." Yosuke giggled.

"Well we should have another hour or so, is there anywhere else we could visit to kill some time?"

"I think I might know a place, you are a big fan on electronic equipment right?"

Shana shook her head.

* * *

"Wow this place is so big!" Shana exclaimed, her mouth was hanging wide open and her eyes looked as if they were going to pop right out of her head.

In every direction as far as she eyes her see Shana saw all sorts of electronic equipment, computers, laptops, huge plasma screen TV's, Shana felt like a little kid in a candy store. She then walked over to the section where they kept portable electronics like music players, digital cameras, and high tech cell phones. Shana picked up one of the music players, it was a Me-pod mini 8 gigs able to hold up to 8000 songs.

"_I don't think Mrs. Julia bought me one of theses." _ Shana thought to herself. _"It's so tiny and cool I bet I could keep it inside my little pouch and carry it with me at all times."_

"So are you thinking about buying that?" Yosuke came from behind.

"I would but I don't have that much money, and even if I did I don't want to spend it all it in one place."

"Why not ask you mom I'm pretty sure she'll buy it for you if you asked?"

"Yeah I know she would, but I'm trying to learn to do thing on my own and not depend on my mom too much….I mean she's already done enough for me as is." Shana looked down sadly. _"It's thanks to her that I feel happiness, something I haven't felt in a long time."_

"That's cool trying to become more independent." Yosuke praised. "Ok then when's your birthday."

"April 20th"

"Oh man your birthday was just last week then!"

"Yeah but don't worry I'll just have to save up my allowance every week and buy it when I have the money!"

"Or you can win it look" Yusuke pointed at a table, it was a lucky drawing table, winner gets to choose one of the prizes on the table, and one of the prizes was a Me-pod. "Want to try your luck?"

"Sure I guess but that would be too easy to lose because that guy is cheating!"

"What do you mean cheating, how's he doing that!"

"To win the prize you have to hold up three cards each being a different color. The player has to call out a color and if the vendor chooses the wrong color you get the prize, but the cards are probably marked with some ink that can't be seen by the human eyes alone and the glasses on that man's face allows him to see the ink and pick out the right card."

"Wow how did you figure that out just by looking?"

"When it comes down to tricks like that I can see right through them." Shana boasted.

"What do we do, should we tell someone?"

"No he's not taking money from anyone and it's probably just something that this store is putting on just to attract new customers, but that doesn't mean that there not a way to out smart him!"

Shana approached the table and sat down in front of the card dealer, he was an older gentleman with short platinum blond hair. "Why hello young lady would you like to try your luck and win a prize?"

"Yes please!" Shana answered polity giving off a charming smiling putting all the boys around her in a trance like state.

"My name is Luxord and I'm a professional card dealer, choose one color on the card and if I guess wrong then you choose a prize on the table."

"Ok!" Shana responded her facial expression changed from innocent to a look you would give when you found somebody out. "Blue." Shana called out. Shana held the cards in her hands but Luxord looked like he was having a little bit of trouble. Luxord then took a card out of Shana's hand, sadly for him it was green."

"No way how can this…" Luxord stuttered.

"I don't think you would want these nice people to know your little trick to I'll take this and be on my way!" Shana picked up a purple colored Me-pod and went back to Yosuke, they both left the electronic store.

"Ok how in the blue hell did you do that?" Yosuke asked amazed.

"It's simple the ink on those cards are really temperature sensitive. I rubbed the cards together making them hot, then I placed them back down on the table's cold surface while I was talking to him. That made the ink on the cards run and he couldn't tell what card was which."

"Wow you're quite the little con-artist you know." Yosuke giggled

"Come on the movie is going to start!" Shana urged.

"Oh crap it is that time, let's move!"

Both teen make a dash to the screen room, after a whole lot of laughing the movie was over.

* * *

Shana and Yosuke had just exited the screening room. "I don't know about you but I'm getting pretty hungry." Yosuke stated. "What about you?"

"Yeah I could use a bite to eat." Shana replied.

"I know a great family restaurant we could eat at!"

"Where's a place where you can get a good hamburger?" Shana asked. "Family restaurants are way too expensive and plus it would take too long to get our food. I want to explore the city some more before you have to take me home."

In the end Shana and Yosuke traveled to the food court in the shopping district. Shana was enjoying a burger, fries and a milkshake while Yosuke was munching on a steak house burger. Both of them ate and chatted at the same time talking about this and that strengthening their friend ship with each other.

* * *

After eating Shana and Yosuke spent the next hour exploring the shopping mall just doing a little window shopping. Shana was already happy with her little prize and couldn't wait to get home to try it out. But unfortunately time was running short and Shana and Yosuke were running low on sunlight, so rushed back to Shana's house taking Julia's words to heart. They took the train closest to Shana and dashed it a couple of block until they standing in front of Shana's door both of them were out a breath.

"W-we made it right on time!" Yosuke panted out

"Sorry I was so slow, this dress and these shoes aren't the most comfortable things to be running around in." Shana also panted out. The front door opened and Julia stepped out with her car keys and a long bag in her hand. Both Shana and Yosuke became pale as ghost. "Are you serious, what the heck is that you're carrying in that bag?" Shana pointed. "A Katana, a rifle?"

Julia began laughing at Shana then patted her on the head. "You really are a silly girl with an overactive imagination. While I did want you home before dark I wasn't serious about killing Yosuke here."

"Then what's that bag for?" Shana asked suspiciously.

"You know I'm starting to wonder who the mother is and who the child here is!" Julia giggled again. "Mommy's just going to drop this off at a client's house."

"What kind of work do you do Ma'am?" Yusuke asked.

"Hmmm! Let's just say I meet with people and talk business with them, I just giving them back their collateral from when they owed a person some money."

"Wow what a cool sound job!" Yusuke said excitingly.

"Well it pays the bills and allows my loving daughter to live with her mommy!" Julia hugged Shana slightly lifting her off the ground.

"Hey knock it off Mrs- err… I mean mom, not in front of other people!"

Julia put Shana down and kissed her on the cheek, making Shana blush like crazy. "Go upstairs and put your pajamas on before you get sleepy." Julia ordered then turns to Yosuke. "I'll drive you home Yosuke, it's not safe for a boy to be walking home alone by himself."

"Thank you so much!" Yosuke bowed. "Hey Shana if you want to hang out again then just call me, or I'll see you at school on Monday ok."

Shana nodded her head and waved Yosuke off. Once back in the house she did the same thing she always did, she plopped herself right on the couch and laid there too tired to move. "I think this couch had some kind of spell on it or something, every time I lay on it I get real sleepy."

"Did you have that much fun that you're too tried to move now?" Megumi asked as she was leaning over the back of the couch.

"Yeah for the first time in a long time I was able to have fun without having to worry about someone trying to kill me. I guess living out the rest of my life in a girl's body might not be so bad."

Megumi smiled. "Glad to hear it sweetie."

* * *

A few moments later Megumi was carrying Shana up the stairs to her room. Once in Shana's room she laid the girl down on her bed. "You didn't have to carry me, I could have walked myself you know."

"Aww but why not, Julia can't have all the fun of carrying you around the house now can she?"

"I guess not." Shana replied as she sat up, she took off her sandals and her dress just leaving her in her underclothes. "So is there anything you want to do for me tonight?"

"Well maybe…we can pick up from when I last diapered you." Megumi said in a seductive voice. Shana began to blush like crazy again, her whole body tangled with anticipation. "I was only kidding, I just wanted to see your reaction to it."

"Why you…" Shana growled. "Don't tease me like that!"

"Don't worry I'm just saying that you'll have to save up your chastity, because there will be times when you'll need it!"

"You do you mean need it?"

"You'll know soon enough when you start working with me in the photo shoot." Megumi winked. "Now come on and let's get you dressed for bed, I got some cute new pajamas for you to try out, and you'll need a padded behind to wear them."

"It's not like I have school in the morning or I'm excepting anyone to see me so I guess its fine. Are they from your new clothing line?" Shana asked while laying back.

"Yep and once again you're going to be the first person to wear them, they'll go right into the cover page in the magazine also." While saying all of this Megumi had already taken off Shana panties and slid a girlish pink diaper with heart print under her bottom.

"Wait you're going to take pictures of me again tonight." Shana asked as she watched Megumi unscrew the top to the baby powder.

"Don't worry I need you to be sleeping when I take these pic's." Megumi shook the bottle allowing to powder the fall onto Shana's private area, then pushed Shana legs up to her chin and coated her bottom with the powder also. "These are pajamas are for sleeping in, so I figured that the best pictures to be taken of you are when you're sleeping naturally." Lastly Megumi brought the diaper up to Shana's waist and stuck the single tab to each sides of the diaper securing it tightly in place.

"Wow talk about thick, is this the same brand diaper I was wearing when I woke up this morning?" Shana asked.

Megumi nodded as to tore through her bag searching for the pajamas. "Here we go!" She exclaimed holding up what looked like to be a cat costume.

"What is that?" Shana pointed.

"These are the PJ's I'm going to have you wear. It's like a footed sleeper but had a cat's tale and a hood with kitty ears on the top, Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah sure it's cute." Shana turned her head. With Megumi's help she was in her PJ's in no time. Shana really had no complaints because she had a thick diaper around her waist and now some soft pajamas that hugged her entire body making her feel safe and secure.

"Your Pajamas do come with cat paws and slipper that make it hard for you to walk or hold things so I'll wait until you fall asleep before I put then on you ok."

Shana just nodded and Megumi left the room. She then stood up a waddled over to the laptop that Julia had bought her and plugged her new me-pod into it and spend the rest of the night downloading servile different songs on to it.

* * *

**_OC: Shana, Julia, Megumi_**

**_Kingdom Hearts: Roxas, Naminé_**

**_Persona 4: Yosuke_**


	7. Photo Shoot!

"Shana...Come on Shana wake-up there's someone I want you to meet!" Megumi called out standing right beside Shana's bed.

"Hmmmm!" Shana tried to answer back but had something in her mouth preventing her from talking. She slowly opened her eyes to blurred vision, something she'd always wake up to every time she would get up in the mornings. She blinked a couple of times and her vision was now clear, and she saw a young girl standing next to Megumi. The girl backed away when she saw Shana looking at her and stood behind Megumi shaking. She was kind'a book-wormish and had neck long purple hair with matching eyes. Her long bangs covered her eyes making her face almost un-seeable. The girl stared at Shana in a weird way, but for good reasons because of the way she was dressed. "H-hello how are you this morning?" She spoke shaking even more.

Megumi grabbed the girl standing behind her and pulled her ford. "Come on Shana's really nice, so there's no need to be shy around her." Megumi said wrapping her arms around the girls neck from the back and smiling. "Shana I'd like you to meet Nodoka Miyazaki and-" Megumi suddenly flipped the girls skirt reviling a plain white diaper tapped between her legs. "She's into diapers just like you."

Two blushes formed in that room, one coming from Shana because of the way she was dressed in front of a complete stranger, and Nodoka from having her diaper fully exposed in front of a person she did not know also. She almost screamed but was too dizzy from embarrassment to do so.

Shana still shocked at what was going on stood out of bed and lost balance thanks to the cat paw slippers on her feet and fell to her knees. She spat out the thing still in her mouth which really was a pacifier and was able to speak clearly now. "H-hi there my name is Shana!" She said shyly. The two girl's just looked at each other in awkward silence and blushing like mad, now Shana could feel the blood rushing to her face and was starting to get dizzy and felt a headache coming on.

"Wow you get two girls in the same room with the same interest and this is what you get?" Megumi asked shaking her head. "I brought Nodoka over here for a play date because I thought it would be nice for you to meet another girl who's into diapers like you are Shana. The only problem is that Nodoka is just a DL, she doesn't do the whole AB/Infantilism thing like you do, although she does model in some of the clothes I make."

"She's a model also?" Shana asked.

"Well she's up and coming like you are." Megumi replied. "Nodoka just started working for me two weeks ago, I saw her standing in the adult diaper aisle trying to buy some for herself, we talked and I was finally able to get it out of her about liking to wear diapers. Scene Nodoka is still new to the whole thing I'd figure she'll be more comfortable taking pictures with another girl her age who likes to wear diapers like she does."

Shana turned to Nodoka and smiled at the girl attempting to strike up a conversation to kill the awkwardness between the two. "So how long have you been interested in wearing diapers?"

Nodoka smiled back and was able to look Shana in the eye and speak to her. "Well it started when I was in grade school." She began. "I use to wet the bed a lot and my roommate one day bought me some diapers so I would not have to wake up every morning to wash my sheets. At first I did not want to wear them but she said she would wear a diaper also if I went along with it. So that night we were both sleeping in the same bed wearing diapers, afterwards is when I became fascinated with them."

"Wow, that's a nice story." Shana replied. "_Wow that's_ _way different from what got me hooked."_

"Aww! You see, you're both friends already." Megumi wrapped her arms around both girls necks. "Now Nodoka I think it's time we did something about that diaper of yours!"

Nodoka backed away. "What do you mean do something, I'm not wet!"

Megumi lifted up Nodoka's skirt again and patted the front of her diaper. "Yeah but the diaper you're wearing is so plain and boring, don't you want to put on a much cuter one?" She asked almost pleading.

"A much cuter one? Well I..." Nodoka sank to the floor still too dizzy from embarrassment to stand anymore.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Megumi giggled. A few seconds later Nodoka was now lying flat on her back as her diaper was untapped and tossed to the side. "Nodoka you don't use any baby powder when wearing diapers, that's not good." Megumi playfully scolded the timid girl.

"I'm sorry." Nodoka replied.

"Well not everyone is fond of those types of scents. I couldn't stand to be around those smells, they always made me gag." Shana stated.

"Well I think that all changed for you right?" Megumi looked at Shana. "You never complain when Julia or myself uses baby powder on you."

"No it's not like that!" Nodoka blurted out. "I think my roommate is allergic to it that's all. It make's her nose itch and eyes water whenever she's around it, so I can't use any type of powder in my dorm room."

"Well Nodoka when you're here or in the studio you're going to get the full diaper changing treatment, baby powder and all whether you like it or not, I like to have my girl smelling nice a fresh." Megumi smiled taking out one of the printed diapers she made.

"_Ok that so did not sound right!"_ Shana gave a glare to Megumi.

"Wow that diaper really is cute!" Nodoka said meekly.

"If you think it looks nice then wait until you see how nice it feels once I tape it up between your legs!" Megumi unfolded the diaper and slid it under Nodoka's bottom. From the bag sitting right next to her Megumi grabbed a bottle of baby lotion and squirted some into her hands. "Brace yourself Nodoka this is going to be cold." She brought her lotion covered hands down on Nodoka's skin making her jump, Nodoka's leg recoiled and she kicked out. Megumi, like she was expecting this slightly moved her head to the right dodging Nodoka's foot completely then went back to work rubbing in the lotion like nothing had happened.

"Oh no I'm so sorry Mrs. Megumi!" Nodoka panicked.

"Don't worry about it, all first timers have that reaction." She stated. "Shana here did the exact same thing!" Shana still on her knees just blushed and turned her head, and both Megumi and Nodoka just giggled at her.

Next Megumi took the baby powder, unscrewed the top and sprinkled some on Nodoka's skin and rubbed it in. "Wow what a wonderful scent!" Nodoka said, she finally stopped trembling for the first time sense meeting Shana and relaxed her body. "This feels nice, I've never had someone to do all of this for me before."

"I just knew you'd like the full treatment!" Megumi said as she brought the diaper up to Nodoka's waist and tapped the diaper up using the single tabs on each side. "There all finished now and it's a perfect fit!" She patted the front of Nodoka's diaper making it crinkle loudly.

"It really does feel comfortable!" Nodoka moved her legs around getting a good feel of a much thicker diaper. She rubbed her hand against the diapers smooth plastic outside and admired the little pink hearts printed on the front on the diaper next to the tabs. She stood up and noticed that her legs were forced apart and that walking would be difficult.

"Ok Shana now it's your tur-" Shana shoved her kitten paw hands in Megumi's face cutting her off.

"Don't even think about it, I'm no bed-wetter so I'm still dry." Shana said flatly. "And second can you get these cat paws off my hands and feet, I can't walk or hold things with these on!"

"Jeez what got you so worked up all of the sudden?" Megumi smirked.

"You looked like you were having a little too much fun while you were diapering Nodoka, I just don't want to be violated this early in the morning." Shana turned her head.

A cat like grin appeared on Megumi's face as she reached out and pushed Shana over so she was now lying on her back. She unzipped the cat shaped footed sleeper Shana was wearing exposing a pink under shirt and her diaper. Megumi suddenly used one hand to pin down both of Shana's arms and placed her other hand on Shana's diaper crotch and began pressing in and rubbing it. "So does that mean that I can violate you later?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Ohhhhhh!" Shana squealed as she was squirming around on the floor. Nodoka just stood there blushing covering her eyes with her hands. "S-stop it." Shana managed to spit out without moaning out loud. Her body started to tingle all over as the diapers soft padding was rubbing against her sensitive area.

"Oh my, what a cute little squeal you just made." She took her hand away from Shana's diaper. "One of these a day and I'll be happy for the rest of my life!" She stated leaving Shana's room, leaving the two younger girls in a state of shock.

"I swear that woman is the freak'en devil!" Shana growled.

* * *

Somewhere in another part of town in a boys dormitory, a young girl creeps through the halls so not be caught by the dorm mother or not wake any of the sleeping boys. The girl was real petite wearing a white tank top and brown pleaded skirt. She had on black knee high socks and black and brown checkered boots, The had blue eyes and long light brown hair that parted in two ways forming two very large pony tales and two white flowers on the sides of her hair.

The girl finally stops at a door at the end of the hall and slowly enters, from girl there she sees two boys sleeping in bunk beds, one on the top bunk who's face could not be seen thanks to the sheets being over him and the second boy who looked like he was sleeping peacefully. The girl slowly tiptoes to the bottom bunk and sits on the edge of the bed. She then gently runs her soft hands through the boys pale blond hair. She then lays her head down on the boy's chest.

"Huh?" The boy wakes up to find someone sleeping on top of him. He gets a horrified look on his face and lets out a scream that echo's throughout the whole dormitory. "M-marta...what are you doing in my room again, and why are you sleeping in my bed?"

Marta lifts up her head and stairs right into the boys emerald green eyes. "Good morning Emil, you screamed louder than usual today." She giggled

"That's not the point, what are you doing in here, and how did you get in? You know if the dorm mother finds you in here again I'll be the one to get yelled at!"

"Aww come on Emil, is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend after she took time out of her busy schedule to come see her boyfriend?" Marta was now sitting on top of Emil with her hand on her hips. "I mean because of my work we only get to see each other at school and never spend time with one another on the weekends."

"Why do you need a job Marta?" Emil asked. "Your mother Martha Lualdi is a famous fashion designer and your dad Brute Lualdi is the mayor of the city, you're rich!"

Marta sighed. "Yeah maybe so but mom's never at home, she's probably off somewhere creating the latest trend and daddy, well he's not only controlling the city but also controlling every aspect of my life. He always going on about 'Marta you must do your parents proud and live up to the Lualdi name' and so on."

"Sounds tough, but isn't your mother laid back, she use to always cuddle you when you were younger right?" Emil asked. "I can't imagine her saying something like that to you, or making you do something you don't want."

"Yeah mom still does cuddle me from time to time and she's real laid back like you said." Marta smiled. "To her I'm still her little princess whom she doesn't want to let go of. But now it seems like she's away more and more leaving me just with daddy."

"Well Marta he does care about you, I still remember the time he caught you hugging me for the first time." Emil laughed nervously as he remember Brute with his enormous strength picked up Emil with only one arm and held him over a fifty meter bridge leading outside the city ready to drop him. What saved Emil was Marta telling her dad that she would never forgive him if he hurt her boyfriend.

"Yeah I know but daddy is way too over protective, every time I leave the house he sends his Van Guard troops to watch my every move to make sure I'm safe."

"Wow that's good."

"No you don't get it Emil!" Marta brought her face closer to Emil's. "No one including daddy can never find out what kind of work I do."

"What about me?" Emil asked.

"Sorry Emil I love you but I'd die if you ever found out what it is I do."

"Well if you don't want people to know what kind of work you actually do, then why do you do it in the first place?"

"It was a favor from mom, she knew I always wanted to be more independent from daddy so she got me this modeling job. At first I thought she was crazy because of some of the stuff I have to wear, but then I found out that my mom helped design some of the clothes and other products so I went along with it and she enjoys being there while I'm taking pictures."

"Wow Marta I didn't know you were a model." Emil said astounded.

"Yeah and that's all you need to know."

"But still I'm going out with a model, that's so cool." Emil said excitingly.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP, I TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" The boy on the second bunk bed shouted. He looked just like Emil except his eyes were crimson red and was slightly taller than his younger twin brother on the bottom bunk.

"Well good morning to you too Ratatosk!" Marta said flatly.

"Great who invited the mouse over again?" He asked.

Marta gave off a forced smile and her fist was shaking. "You want to come down here and say that to my face?" She said in a calm tone but was burning with rage from the inside.

"Naw you're not even worth the effort of getting out of bed this early in the morning." He rolled back over facing the wall. "And plus I wouldn't want your daddy or his van guard troops to come after me either,it's too much trouble kicking their asses every day."

Marta started fuming from her head. "I'll show you who's really going to come after you, you jerk!" Marta proceeded to climb to the top bunk to give Ratatosk a piece of her mind but was held back by Emil.

"Hey come on Ratatosk stop provoking her!" Emil said still trying to hold back his feisty girlfriend. "You know in the end I'm the one who's going to have to deal with her dad of she's goes home mad again."

"Have fun with that then!" Ratatosk said covering his body with the sheets.

"You know I spoke with Alice the other day." Marta taunted, those word caused a motion response to Ratatosk. "She said she wants more than a minute man." She teased.

Ratatosk shot up from underneath her covers and glared at Marta. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He jumped from the top bunk on to the floor and lunged at Marta, but was intercepted by Emil.

"No stop it big brother, she's a girl you can't hit her!" Emil cried.

"Yeah right you little wimp, if you can't control that mouth of hers then I will." Ratatosk pushed his way past Emil and ran at Marta again.

Marta took a few steps back and got into a fighting stance, she gracefully leaped over Ratatosk as he was charging towards her avoiding being hit. "Dancing swallow!" She lifts up her leg and plants it right in between Ratatosk's legs dropping him to the floor. Emil cringed like there was no tomorrow as he could probably felts his brother's pain.

"Emil I want you dressed in five minuets because we're going on a date today!" Marta demanded.

"But what about work?" Emil asked.

"My boss called me up this morning and told me that she has two new girls to work with today and I could take the day off." She said while walking towards the door. "Now hurry up and get dressed ok."

"Yes Marta!" Emil gave in sighing.

"Well I can see who wears the pants in this relationship." Ratatosk grunted still holding his royal jewels.

"Yeah big brother but you're no different with Alice, she bosses you around all the time." Emil shot back.

"Hey what can I say, we're perfect for each other. We both love power and we both love causing other people pain."

"You're sick big brother, you really are the evil twin. I'm starting to believe it when mom said you tried to kill me when we were both still in her womb."

"Come on I was just trying to toughen your wimpy ass up." Ratatosk snickered.

"Yeah what ever, I'm out of here!" Emil walked out of the room and met Marta in front of the dorms and the two began walking.

"Hey Emil I really need to tell you something." Marta started off.

"What is it Marta?"

"Emil have you ever heard of the rolling stars?" Marta asked with a serious tone.

"Well yeah I heard of them, their supposed to be this all girls gang who goes around beating the crap out of boys who likes to go around and harassing girls, am I right."

"Yeah well...I don't want to keep any more secrets from you so please don't get mad." Marta paused for a second but then started. "I'm also a part of the rolling stars." She looked down not able to look Emil in the eyes. "Alice is too."

Emil looked at Marta shocked. "But Marta why, you know that they always go overboard with their tactics. They put three third years from our school in the hospital and are currently at war with the student council and the city's police."

"Well did the student council or the police stop those second year boy's Dunga and Kabuto from beating up three first year girls, one of them being a transfer student who has health problems. This all happened on the very first week of school and if we don't fight back then boys will think they can do just whatever."

"Marta I understand where you're coming from, but do you think that ganging up on the boys will help stop all this? If they were to gang up and fight back then we'd have a war on our hands and innocent people who have nothing to do with fighting might hurt, is that what you want?"

"No that's not what any of us want, we just want to have a peaceful school life, but lately the fights the rolling stars have been having aren't about defending the girls from boys. It seems now we're fighting over territory."

"You see Marta the gang it now getting out of hand, you need to quit before something really bad happens!" Emil begged.

"I can't quit just yet, I want to think that the rolling stars are still fighting the good fight, sure there are some people who are starting up trouble but if we can just get rid of those people then-"

"Then what Marta?" Emil cut Marta, his voice becoming more serious. "Go back to fighting boys just to prove female dominates over boys? The rolling stars are becoming nothing but a bunch of bullies who are degrading boys who have nothing to do with the thugs who harasses girls."

"I know Emil and that's why I want to fix that, it's why I'm telling you all of this. Things are about to get a whole let serious now and I don't want you to get hurt. I'm just telling you to be careful Emil, don't do anything to make yourself look suspicious in front of girls, you'll just make yourself a target."

"No Marta, you're the one who needs to be careful!" Emil turned away from Marta and started to walked away. "You're not the only person who has friends in high places, you don't know what your are getting into." Emil kept walking without looking back.

"Emil..."

* * *

Shana and Nodoka where both in the living room catting about this and that. With Megumi's help Shana was dressed in a short powder blue overall skirt and a green short sleeved shirt under it. Her hair was tied into two long pony tales using hair clips and had tiger striped cat ear in her hair, and she still had the kitty paw on her hands. Nodoka was dressed differently also, she was in a black mini dress that went mid-way up her thighs and a matching bow in her hair. Both of the girls outfits exposed their diapers while sitting down and could hide them no matter how much they closed their legs, but for today's photo shoot Megumi instructed them that both of their diapers need to be shown in every picture. Megumi walked into the room carrying a lot of camera equipment.

"Well girls are you ready to get started?" Shana and Nodoka watched as Megumi set up a green screen for a backound in back of the couch, using a computer Megumi was able to controll and choose any backgound she wanted. As Megumi took the pictures she would instruct Shana and Nodoka what poses to do.

Megumi first instructed Shana to lay on her stomach with her diapered rump in the air while sticking her tongue out. Once Shana was in the right pose Megumi snapped a couple of shots from the front and side, she then went around facing Shana's back side and snapped a couple of pics of the back of her diaper.

Next Shana was asked to lay flat on her back with her arms crossed behind her head like she was sleeping. Megumi walked closer and slightly brought up Shana's skirt to her mid thighs so the diapers heats pictures printed on the front would show.

Next Shana was to sit up straight with her legs completely open while blowing a kiss to the camera. Shana was not to thrilled in doing something like that, but after a little persuasion from Megumi Shana became more than happy to make the pose.

For the next couple of shots Shana was asked to remove her skirt so she was just in her green shirt and diaper. First she cuddled with a stuffed animal, the shots were taken while she hugged the stuffed animal swayed it back and forth and threw it up in the air as she caught it. Next she just took simple poses with a pacifier in her mouth and a bib around her neck. Megumi finally ended it with another sleeping pose with Shana lying flat on her back with her shirt rode up past her belly button and her hands resting on the stomach.

Now it was time for Shana and Nodoka to take pictures together. First Megumi instructed Nodoka to sit up straight and Shana lay her head on Nodoka's lap with a pacifier in her mouth reaching out like she were trying to grab something.

The second set of shots consisted of Shana and Nodoka holding hands and their right and left cheek pressed against one another smiling for the camera. Three shot were taken in that set. First were just both girls making poses, the second shots they were just in their diapers wearing short shirts that only went down to their belly buttons and the last shot was both girl hugging each other.

The third set consisted of movement. Shana and Nodoka were holding hands while pretending to run with a sunset background behind them and Shana drinking from a bottle while laying on top of Nodoka's lap again. While Shana was lying down Nodoka was asked to slightly tickle Shana's tummy and sides to make her laugh like a happy baby would. The last shot was just Nodoka changing Shana's diaper while she was holding a stuffed animal.

After the photo shoot both Shana and Nodoka were laid out on the couch wearing just their shirts and diapers completely spent, too tried to move looking like that could asleep at any time until Julia walked into the room carrying two tray's with food on them. "Girls it's time for lunch!" She said cheerfully. "You two did an amazing job today; you both must be really tired."

"Where did you come from?" Shana asked.

"What, I've been home the whole time." Julia laughed. "Mommy just got back real late last night so I slept in knowing Megumi would be here if you needed anything."

Shana sighed. "You know I'm capable of taking care of myself, you don't have to wake up early for my sake."

"I now but you know mommy loves taking care of her little girl." Julia took Shana's spoon and scooped up some food and brought the spoon to Shana's mouth. "Now say Ahhhh!" Knowing some bad would happen if she didn't open her mouth Shana quickly clamped down on the spoon. "Good girl." Julia then turned around and did the same to Nodoka, her face was fire engine red. Julia was amused of the distraught look on Nodoka face as she inserted the spoon into the girl's mouth.

After lunch was over both Shana and Nodoka were put down for a quick nap, both girls were sleeping with their arms wrapped around one another. Megumi quickly took a couple of photos of the two girls sleeping together.

Nodoka was woken up a short time later by Megumi and put her regular clothes back on over her diaper. She walked out to Megumi's car a short time later and was taken back to her dorm room.

* * *

While driving Megumi spotted Marta walking along the streets with her head sunk low her eyes and nose were puffy like she had been crying. Megumi pulled up along the side of the girl and opened the door telling her to get in.

The car ride was silent, Marta was still looking down, looking like she did not want to talk, more tears were streaming down her face. "You want to talk about it?" Megumi started. Marta still did not say a word. "The two new girls Shana and Nodoka? I worked with the two of them today. They're both really good in front of the camera but they could use a girl who has more experience so show them how to take the grade A pictures, so how about I set up a date so all three of you could meet. They're both first years like you, but only you and Shana go to the same school, Nodoka attends a privet academy in the school district."

"Yeah sure sound good." Marta said lowly looking down with her chin resting on her hand. "Are we going to the studio?"

"Well I need to edit the photo's I took today and finish writing out the magazine. I was going to drop you off at home but I guess I could use a little company."

"Thanks." Marta said as she was driven further into the city.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Adding a little bit of drama to the mix, not making this story all about Shana learning how to be a proper girl or her love for diapers, things will start to pop off with the gangs and the student council so look ford to that. For all who really likes this story PM me or give me a review if you want me to write a short scene where Megumi comforts Marta, either that or I'll just skip to the next school day and start off the Gang War Arc.**_

* * *

_**OC: Shana, Julia , Megumi.**_  
_**Negima: Nodoka.**_  
_**Tales of symphonia: Emil, Ratatosk, Marta, Alice.**_


	8. Training Day

It was a little bit after seven in the morning on a beautiful Sunday morning, the sun was shining brightly through the windows to Megumi's apartment/studio not too hot just the perfect temperature. She was currently sitting at her desk still into the editing process of the pictures she took of both Shana and Nodoka yesterday. She wanted to make sure that both girls were completely unrecognizable so that other people who were into the whole ABDL theme would not walk up to the two of them out of the blue asking questions, that would surely cause problems for her two newest workers.

Megumi had actually wanted to get all of her work done last night but her womanly and maternal instincts would not let her leave Marta to be depressed for whatever reasons she was. She had spent over half the night trying to comfort the girl and ask her what was wrong but Marta wouldn't budge an inch she just kept crying until her tear glands were blood shot and she was wheezing.

In the end Megumi knew the best comfort method because it always worked for other girls who came to her with with problems but not for Marta. Even though she modeled for an ABDL magazine Marta did not see the comfort in wearing diapers and being treated like a baby, but Megumi somehow convinced Marta to allow herself to be diapered and put into some pajamas. The only reason why Marta agreed to become a model was because her mother wanted her to start off somewhere in the working world and be more independent from her over controlling father. The only comfort that Marta could get out of staying with Megumi that night was being able to cuddle underneath her like her mother Martha would do whenever Marta was hurt or scared.

Megumi had just finished changing Shana's facial features by giving her blond hair and large green eyes when she looked over and saw Marta sleeping soundly in the bed next to the computer desk she was working off of. She gave off a warm motherly smile as she ran her fingers through Marta's soft light brown hair minus the flower like accessories she keeps in her hair. Finally finishing her work Megumi left her room and headed straight for the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee to shake off the fatigue of the overnighter she pulled.

"I wonder…How long will these peaceful days last?" Megumi took a sip of her coffee. "Julia still hasn't told Shana the truth yet and the longer she waits the harder it will be for Shana to handle the news." Megumi knew that the secret that Julia was hiding from Shana was really huge and world be upsetting once she found out, so many times she just want to come out and yell it into Shana ears but then she might seriously be killed by Julia if she even tried it. Hearing a soft crinkling sound behind her, Megumi turned around to see Marta standing wobbly still half asleep. "Good morning sunshine!"

"Good morning." Marta replied back in a half depressed and half sleepy tone, she walked to the table and sat across from Megumi staring out the window with her chin resting on her arms.

"So how'd you sleep for the first time while wearing a diaper?" Megumi smiled.

"I don't know, I fell asleep so suddenly last night I expected to wake locked in a crib like you did Chizuru that one time."

"You mean Chizuru Honsho?" Megumi choked on her coffee. "I feared for you girls virginity at that time so that's why I did what I did, or would you and the other girls rather have fallen victim to her Hyper Erotic mode?"

A hot blush appeared across Marta's face remembering the first time she was introduced to Chizuru, she was greeted with a long ten second kiss on the lips, Megumi actually had to use her super human power to pry the older girl off of Marta, and keep her contained so she would not go after the other girls.

"No and I thank you for that, and as for sleeping in a diaper it wasn't too bad I guess….. but not being able to place my legs together while sleeping was a bit uncomfortable."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it, you're pretty good a adapting to things quickly."

"Sorry I don't see sleeping in diapers in my future unless it's on camera so can I have my clothes back please?"

"Sorry but you'll have to wait, you weren't really all that corporative when I tried to get you to eat last night, remember I ended up spilling food on your clothes? I put them in the wash this morning so they should be ready in about another couple of hours."

"So you mean I'm stuck wearing a diaper for the next couple of hours?" Marta whined. "Come on their has to be something you can do about that."

Megumi took another sip from the cup and sat it down on the table "I spilled the food on your skirt and your panties got dirty in the process, I have other clothes you can wear but the fact will still stay the same that you're going to be stuck in that diaper for a while so suck it up."

"You got to be kidding me." Marta sighed sinking down in the chair, her stomach then made a loud rumbling sound.

"No wonder why you're so fussy this morning your just hungry, you didn't want to eat anything last night."

"Yeah I guess you can say I'm a little hungry, just stop it with the baby talk already will you? When you say fussy it makes me think you're referring me to being a fussy baby." The doorbell rang sending Marta into a full panic. "S-someone's at the door, what do I do, I-I have to hide!" Marta ran franticly around the room.

"Oh sit down!" Megumi stood up from her seat. "As long as you keep still then no ones going to notice, and plus only people who know about the magazine only come to this address, so stop panicking before you fa-"

"Ahhh!" Before Megumi could even finish her words Marta lost her balance thanks to the fluff between her legs and fell and hit her head against the wall next to her.

Megumi face palmed herself. "Before you fall, and hurt yourself." Marta was on the floor rubbing her head. "Are you ok?"

Marta was able to pick herself up and crawl into the couch. "I'm good just get the door."

Megumi walked over and opened it, she stepped back allowing and young looking woman in. "Ah Mrs. Sanae Furukawa I was expecting you."

"Hello again Megumi is nice to see you again." Sanae smiled. She looked over Megumi's shoulder and saw Marta sitting on the couch. "And who is that young lady she's adorable!"

"Her name is Marta Lualdi the daughter of both Brute Lualdi and Martha Lualdi." Megumi answered. "Her mom is away at the moment and her father…..well you know being the mayor of a city he can never find the time to interact with his daughter, so I'm watching her for the time being."

"Ahh! You poor dear." Sanae suddenly walked over and hugged Marta out the blue. "I know that it must be hard on you for your parents to be constantly away at work but just remember that they will always love you no matter what."

"Thank you." Marta smiled warmly wrapping her arms around Sanae's neck hugging her back.

After letting Sanae in her house, somewhere along the way Megumi had disappeared because she walked back into the room carrying a large box. "So how's Nagisa doing, is she feeling better?"

"Well her sickness come and goes, she had to miss the entrance ceremony and the first week of school but she's doing a whole lot better now."

Megumi sat the box on the table "That's good to hear, you haven't been buying as many diapers as you usually do, but that's a good thing it means she's getting healthier."

"I know, when she's sick like that she can't walk on her own to use the bathroom, so putting her in diapers is the best method so not to make her sickness worse."

"Well if you and your husband ever need help looking after her while she's sick or if you ever want to have a night to yourselves then just call and I'll be more than happy to look after Negisa for you, I'm already taking care of one diapered girl, another one will be no problem at all." Megumi pointed at Marta.

Marta gasped and shot up blushing. "_Oh my god I can't believe she just said that!"_

"I think she needs to be changed." Sanae giggled patting Marta on the head, she soon walked out the door. "Hopefully theses should last a bit more longer than last time, but I'll call if I need some more."

"Ok good bye." Megumi waved Sanae off then closed the door behind her. She turned around to find a very angry Marta glaring holes through her forehead looking like she was ready to lose it any second. "So what would you like to eat?" Marta stomped out of the room and into another and slammed the door shut locking her behind her. "Well at least she's throwing a tantrum and not being depressed anymore."

* * *

Little Miss Shana Akai was sulking at the moment….why you asked? Not only had she been dragged out if bed by Julia, but she was forced to get up and go grocery shopping at eight in the morning, so at the moment Shana was not too much of a happy camper. After being forced to go on a date with Yosuke and do the photo shoot with Nodoka, Shana was dead tried and through about resting for the day probably watch some TV or sleep all day but that's not what Julia had planned for the once boy now girl.

"Mrs….er…. mom?" Shana asked blushing.

"You'd think after two days you'd be used to calling me mom by now." Julia asked pushing the shopping cart in the huge super market. "So what is it, do you need anything?"

"Yeah I want to know why I'm being pushing around in a shopping cart, this is so embarrassing and everybody keeps staring at me." Shana whined.

"You're just being self-conscious Shana." Julia stated as she rolled the cart down the bathroom aisle. "You don't necessarily look like a high school student so the people looking at you might be thinking that you're cute!"

"Yeah well don't I want those kinds of stairs, it creeps me out, but what I want to know is why I'm sitting in a shopping cart in the first?"

Julia ignored Shana's rambling and looked on the shelves for different brands of toilet paper and paper towels, finding the top quality brands to her liking, Julia threw the items into the basket next to Shana and once again began wheeling the cart towards the back of the store.

"Now I know I looked through your memories and saw every single event that had happened to you in your life but I'm going to let you make your own choices in certain things ok."

"What does that have to do with me sitting in a shopping cart?" Shana growled kicking the paper towels away from her feet. "Why did we have to go shopping this early in the morning anyways?"

Julia made a mental note in her head._ "Note to self, she get verys cranky if woken up when she doesn't have to."_ She then turned to look at Shana. "What I meant was that I was going to let you choose what foods you want to eat, and as for why you're sitting in a basket, you did keep going on and on , on how tried you were and that you wanted to go back to sleep, so now that you sitting in a basket and not walking you can sleep all you want."

"Question why can't you speak normally and ask me what kinds of foods I like, instead of putting words in a rocket scientist way?"

Julia sighed. "OK…..sweetie what foods do you like to eat?"

"Hmmmm." Shana had to think for a second. "Well I like seafood, hamburgers, I eat a lot of bread and potatoes, not too big on the diary category."

"OK….not the most healthiest foods on the menu but I think I can work with that, you did enjoy the pasta I fixed you the other night so maybe I can create a whole new dish for you to eat." While pushing the shopping cart Julia walked past the produce section. "Any allergic reactions to fruits or vegetables or anything in that case?"

"Not that I know of, and plus it really wouldn't matter if I did have one since this body is make from your DNA. So unless you're allergic to certain foods then I should be fine."

"Ok I get your point Mrs. Smarty pants." Julia laughed. "Just tell me what kinds of fruits you like to eat?"

"I don't know anything bite sized? I won't eat whole fruits like apples unless there cut up, but I have no problem eating bit size fruits like grapes and strawberry's."

After filling the basket with Shana's list of favorite foods and other basic foods like milk, sugar different meats like pork, fish and beef, Julia wheeled Shana over to the checkout line mush to the small girls relief, the cart was so full that Shana was literately buried under all of the groceries and saw could have sworn she was sitting on something cold not even knowing how it happened in the first place.

After the checkout line was done with Julia drove her car around to the front of the store and a bag boy neatly placed the bags in the trunk with some assistants from Shana who just wanted to not be crushed any more. After tipping the bag boy a five dollar bill Julia was ready to hit the road when she looked over in amusement of Shana struggling to get out of the basket without falling, the fact that the basket had wheels on it made it so Shana could not keep her balance when trying to jump out.

"Want some help?" Julia extended her hand. Shana groaned and took the older woman's hand and allowed herself to be lifted out of the cart and placed into solid ground.

Shana gave Julia a diapleasing look. "Please don't ever do that again, I don't mind you treating me like a child sense I can't help it at some times, but don't do it in public."

"I'll remember that." Julia said slipping the key into the ignition and starting up the car. "So it's still early what to grab some breakfast?"

Shana's face lit up as she faced Julia like an excited kid on Christmas day ready to open her presents. "That sounds great where should we go?"

"Let see….. I know a place where we could get some good pancakes and after we drop off the food at the house we could do some more mother, daughter bonding like getting our hair and nails done."

"Food sounds great, and I don't know if I like the idea of getting my hair and nail done."

Julia sighed. "Still a tomboy but I guess I shouldn't be pushing femalely on you, It may back fire later. So what would you like to do."

"Teach me how to use my powers!"

Julia looked at Shana. "It's too soon, remember the last time you used them you tired yourself out and dropped dead after you found out I wasn't going to punish you."

"I know but I want to learn just for a little bit, please mommy?" Shana begged giving Julia a puppy dog look.

Julia heart melted and gave in. "Fine we will do some light training, but don't expect to be a master after one lesson."

* * *

After eating some light food at the pancake shop and stopping at some other shops along the way home, Shana quickly dashed out of the car and put all of the bags in the house and put all the food in its proper place in a matter of seconds. Shana then dashed upstairs to her room and changed into a shirt and some shorts and met Julia back down stairs.

"Wow looks like someone eager to get started?" Julia stated. She led Shana to a door that led to a basement. "Watch your step it's dark." Flicking on the light switch and brightening up the room Julia led Shana down a long flight of stairs that seemed like a mile long until they reached another door. Julia open the door leaving Shana totally amazed of what she was witnessing.

"What the… what is all this?" Shana was looking at a field of green grass and beautiful flowers, the field seemed endless as if they stepped into a whole other world.

"Welcome to the training hall."

"This is where you train?"

"Well not in this scenery but Megumi and I always come down here and have picnic's, isn't it beautiful?

"Yeah but how does all this fit into your basement?"

"This door leaded to other spaces created by Megumi or myself, whenever you desired to be babied I can create a nursery room for you."

"This is incredible!" Shana was astounded. Julia placed her hand on Shana's back and gave her a light push inside the room and the door vanished behind her. Shana could feel the cool breeze brush against her body blowing her hair, she could smell the grass and pollen the flowers gave off, she felt trickles of water as she saw that she was standing behind a waterfall.

"So shall we get started?" Julia asked taking a fighting stance. "Come at me with everything you got, don't hold back unless you want to get hurt!"

"But wait what about my power, I still feel normal."

"We first need to get your adrenaline pumping, it's the key to activating your power." Julia explained. "Tell me when you fought those two boys at school the other day what were you doing when you noticed your power activate?"

"I was being chased by them, suddenly I felt my body getting lighter and before you know it I had the speed of a car."

"Yes because your brain sent messages to your body telling it to get ready to defend itself so your power activated. Now I'm about to make your brain do it again."

"Right!" Shana stated. She took a deep breath and stared Julia down looking for and opening or an unguarded spot. Shana chose a spot and dashed ford towards Julia until she was within kicking range. Shana lifted up her foot and swung it aiming for Julia's kidney area, but her foot was caught by the older woman.

"Too sloppy, as you can see you just left yourself wide open." Shana was too stunned to speak she went wide eyed as Julia had ahold of her ankle. "Remember what I told you before, yes you are strong, but take a hard enough hit-" Julia thrust the palm of her hand against Shana's chest knocking the wind out of her and throwing her back a great distance, her body hit the grass and rolled. "You won't get back up!"

"ACK!" Shana hacked up traces of her own saliva and her breakfast as she used her shaky arms to lift herself up off the ground, she was gasping for air in entire time trying to keep her balance and not fall over the being dizzy from lack of oxygen. _"Ok so mother Julia is strong, she caught my kick like it was nothing, and that hit….I thought my chest would be caved it."_

"If you can still move try again, you should feel you power by now, I'll tell you what if you can get me to move from the spot I'm standing in right now I'll let you do something I'd normally wouldn't let you do, but If you can't get me to move then your next day off from school you have to do what I want, deal?"

"Then get ready because I'm coming!" Shana ran at Julia again, she this time leapt into the air and delivered a bike-cycle kick, both of Shana's kicked were blocked and Julia extended her arm again trying to use the same thrush move she used earlier. Shana caught Julia's blow and threw out the right knee towards Julia's stomach and connected, be Julia seemed unfazed.

"That kind'a tickled!" Julia taunted grabbing Shana by her shirt and throwing her across the grass again. While rolling Shana threw herself back up and charged again this time running behind Julia, bad choice sense Julia threw back her leg and it connected with Shana's right cheek this time she was laid out on the grass not moving. "_Whoops I think I went too far that time, but if she were to actually hit me with those moves of hers I'd be the one in trouble."_

"I'm not done yet!" Shana panted out, her entire body began to pulse and felt an unknown power source coming from somewhere in her body.

Julia sensed the increase in energy coming from Shana's body and took guard. "_She's progressing faster than I thought, is she…..?" _Shana ran at Julia again this time charging straight, Julia threw a punch, but like she was expecting it Shana dodged by jumping to her left and countering by kicking upwards. "_Just as I thought, this can get dangerous!" _Julia blocked the kick and countered with a kick of her own but once again Shana completely avoided it like she saw the kick coming. Julia looked up to see that Shana's eyes were now a bright golden color and had the shape of a bladed tome in the shape on rose leaves. "Hey what do you saw we stop for the day and call it a draw?"

"No way, I think I'm finally getting the hang of this!" Shana cheered. "I'm not stopping until I move you from that spot!"

Julia sighed. "Fine suit yourself, but you have one more chance before I end this!"

"Try it then!" Shana charged at Julia running full force when suddenly she felt the pressure of Julia energy crushing her and started to slow down until she was just standing still in front of Julia completely shaken. Shana felt as if she were being crushed by a whole ocean of water and the image of death holding a scythe with her name engraved on it popped in her sight.

"Little girl's need to know their place and do whatever mommy tells them to do." Julia balled up her fast that was surging with so much energy that it was visible. She threw her fist out, purposely missing Shana just by a few inches but destroyed the land behind her leaving a giant scare in the ground.

Shana stood there still shaken, her mouth was hanging wide open and tears were streaming down her face with the realization that she would have been killed if that punch had connected with her face, she never through she could be so scared in her life even after coming so close to deaths door many times in the pass. Her legs gave out on her and fell to her knees and a dark spot was on her crotch area and warm urine trickled down her legs. Finally Shana blacked out altogether.

"_Looks like you lose, but if the battle would have continued then… It's too soon for you to be using power like that Shana, you can kill you're self if you're not careful." _Julia snapped her fingers and the scenery around her and Shana changed into a simple bed room, Julia carried Shana over to the bed and sat her down and began using her healing power to treat the on conscious girl.

* * *

Shana stirred up lying on Julia's lap. "What happened to me?" She asked weakly.

"You just over did like I feared so I had to use a scare tactic on you."

"What was that power I used…feel really weak."

"A power that you don't need to be using at the moment, it was called aura sight, it allows you to see a person's aura moving before the actual person moves, it's how you were able to dodge my blows. But it takes up a lot of energy to maintain. Anyways we're still in the basement and not a lot of time had passed from the outside world I'm going to give you a bath and put you to bed for the rest of the day, I can't have you being tried at school tomorrow."

"What do you mean not a lot of time has passed?"

"For every hour that passed in here and minuet passes out side." Julia explained.

"Wow this house never ceases to amaze me." Shana smiled.

* * *

Marta had just stepped out of the shower and was now drying her body off with a dying towel, She grabbed her clothes that were sitting on the counter that Megumi had laid out for her and out them on. She exited the bathroom and went back into the living room where Megumi was just reading a newspaper. Megumi began reading out loud.

"_Notorious vigilantes group Rolling Stars beat's up boy and is now in intensive care in the hospital. Sources say that the boy that goes by the name Tatsuya Himekawa was found on the streets last night nearly beaten to death. He was once a student at Shinswe high school when we was recently expelled for sexually harassing girls."_

"If you weren't here with me last night I'd be questing you right now." Megumi stated not looking away from the newspaper, Marta remained silent. "I don't why you're part of some group like that but-"

'Shut up…..you wouldn't understand." Marta shouted.

"Of course, all you do is push those who are trying to help you away, you crave attention from those who love you but sadly they always can't be around am I right? Is that why you're part of the Rolling Stars?"

"Their more of a family to me then my own parents, all they do is work, work, and work. Do you know when was the last time I actually sat down and had dinner with them? Daddy thinks he knows me because he tries to control everything I do and thinks I follow it, and my mother is never around for a single second to know if I'm doing ok or not, I'm…I'm just so sick of it."

"So it that why you and your group go around doing stuff like this, just to get noticed."

"You'll never understand!" Marta shouted bolting towards the door when in a quick second Megumi grabbed the girl by the arm, turned her around and had her pinned against the wall.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good." Megumi said sternly. Marta was taken back because she had never seen that side of Megumi before. "Your mother and I have been friends for a long time and you're like the niece I never had, I will drag you away from that group kicking and screaming if I have to, I'm not going to let you destroy your life like this!" Megumi released Marta and allowed her to run out of the apartment.

* * *

_OC: Shana, Megumi, Julia, Martha_

_Tales of symphonia dawn of the new world: Marta, Brute_

_Clannad: Sanae, Nagisa_

_Bleach: Chizuru Honsho_

_Beelzebub: Tatsuya Himekawa_

* * *

**_Authors Notes: Had to make an extra chapter befor starting the Gang War Arc, me as a writer wasn't staified with just skipping a day and plus now we all know why Julia she so scary and why many fear her. Well look foard to the next chapter with lot's of drama and possible blood._**


End file.
